Tainted Blood
by Domjiji
Summary: KiddWay. This is the story, of a young man named James Kidd and rough pirate Edward Kenway. Together they will discover truths of their own, and about each other and possibly, romance?
1. Chapter 1

I would like to give a fair warning in advance. _**If any one feels offended by the use of language in the text, you have my deepest apologies**_. I did my best to be historically accurate to the times of then as well as the grammar and annunciations of how some may speak well than others.

Once more, you have my deepest apologies.

Please enjoy the beginning to my KiddWay fanfiction. I hope to write more on it if well received.

* * *

Wet and cold-this is the common weather of my home in England and only well-known two of many temperaments. As an aristocrat, we are consistently garbed in fine silks and jewels, cotton only left for the poor and daft for this is an age of linens; No man in his right mind would cast aside a fine garb to wear items toiled by those of different ethnic or lower birth. As a symbol of high society, we must uphold our dignity and beauty of where we come from. This home of ours, this grand estate is one earned through much tribulations; However, home, no longer will it be. Today, I shall write, and make history happen. Today, a new day shall be birthed in history, and truths enlightened. To begin this legacy, I shall start with a simple motion and once more, dip my quill to write.

I pray you to not be alarmed and not cast aside our shame. Shame...we use it daily, but have we no shame ourselves judging those that amount to anything. Such a sour word, no better are we than the beggars, no better are we than parasites. You must learn that the blood coursing through our veins are not that of royals and of not dignified courts. We hold a treacherous secret, we hold a creed-a creed that cannot be broken-nothing is true, everything is permitted. That said, let me to tell you of our truths...

Nestled in the Caribbean sea, there was small island, treasure trove of pirates island. Here a man could be free. Women, drink, companions... all of it ready for one to indulge himself in. Though the presence of law was lacking, the rule is if you bring it upon yourself, either defend it, or die. Death seemed as the most often solution. Peace was something ideal for the pirates among themselves since the founders created the Republic. However, once a fight begins, it becomes a game instead and the other pirates tend to gamble whom shall be the winner and what items worth scavenging. It could have been a wondrous island, but with a bunch of irresponsible residents, it was dirty. If someone were to catch a contagious ailment, the island would be in a terrible state. The living conditions were destitute. hygiene came second or third to alcohol and/or sex.

Upon his arrival to the island of Nassau around 1717, a handsome sun-kissed skinned privateer in the English Navy by the name of Edward Kenway gallantly anchored his majestic schooner at the docks of the small island and marched on to the land with movements envied by any dancer. Blue eyes that shone better than any sapphire and locks of gold teased by the salty air poised perfectly on a dexterously crafted chiseled face in addition to his Adonis like body, were what could have been a perfect description if not for his horrendous language and rude behavior. Edward Kenway- undoubtedly was a pirate... A very poor, yet competent pirate. Leaving his unlucky wife behind, he sought for a life filled with riches, power and so he joined the British Navy with great intentions, however due to much deliberation and battle, he along with most turned to a life of piracy after their experience in the West Indies. His wife would not accept any of that, ultimately leaving him In the end her own and her family's sensibilities. Turning to look back at his ship, the "Jackdaw", Edward waved a hand for his Quartermaster and accomplice in retrieving the ship, Adewale (or Ade for short) to join him on shore. Ade, dark, strong, and intelligent to life, was once a former slave from Trinidad and fellow prisoner with Edward till he liberated them from death. A mission on the mind, Edward needed Ade with him. The mission was to go to the local tavern learn about the "clean up", the sage and more importantly drink with friendly folk until he could barely remember how to sing "Three Blind Mice". Any child with an English background with knowledge of Mary of England would know that song. Climbing the minimal stairs of the tavern, Edward had been greeted by his fellow mates Edward Thatch, James Kidd and Benjamin Hornigold. If there was anything positive to say about Edward, it would be his devotion to his friends. More than drink, he valued their lives and would spend many hours chatting away with them, rum or not included.

Seeing Thatch brought a sense of pride knowing one of the most fearful pirates of the Caribbean was his friend. Thatch always stood out on his own. If not for lighting fuses in his hair, it would be how eccentric his actions were. He was rough, but he did have reason. Benjamin Hornigold-a great guy he was. He is the one whom created and taught the celebrated Blackbeard, or Thatch, most of what he knows. However on this day the word "caution" came to mind. Always scheming something, often leaving others out until later or never, but his eyes expressed a sort of fear, a fear that possibly could make a drastic change. To be cautious would be wise. Then there was James Kidd. Be it man or woman, where ever he seemed to go, Kidd had an unearthly ability to charm any body, or scare the living hell out of them. There is a story that he stripped a man down to his trousers for provoking a riot on his ship, then marooned the man on an island surrounded by hammerhead sharks because he did not believe that a child should captain a ship barking orders around to most adults. Whether this story or any of them are true or not, someone had to have saw something right? For a young man, Kidd was a fair sight, but the older he got, the more-handsome he became. He had a good head on his shoulders. No matter the situation, he always found a solution. To Edward, Thatch was a great friend, Hornigold was the saying "weary eyes on weary souls", but Kidd was perhaps was on the level of a younger brother, and he hoped that he saw an older brother in him.

"Fancy seein' you 'ere Kennway. Didja loose yer way?" Kidd teased. Looking to his companion, Kidd nodded his head keeping an eye on the dark man. "Oo is he?"

"Relax yer drawers lassie, this be my Quartermaster, Ade. He be one of the finest out there and seeks wealth like I."

" 'Ow many times, do I 'ave to tell you? I'm no lassie than you are an honest man. Git yer shit right" he argued. Ade saw a great spunk in Kidd that he knew one day would make them both comrades in arms and instead chuckled at Edward for being scolded by a youth.

It was a game to Edward teasing Kidd. He loved how he would explode into anger making his blood boil; After all, is that not what siblings do. He would slightly pout, mostly crossing his arms and would saunter to Edward mocking him right back to silence. Despite his usual reaction, Kidd stared hard at Edward's choice of clothes, his eyebrows knitting.

"Ah've seen clothe like that before.." he said pacing in front of Edward poking his index finger to his chin. "Would you say, 'e gave you a fair fight?"

Recalling the chase he gave to the unusual hooded person, Edward looked down to himself dressed in navy and white robes tucked behind a crimson sash and crested with leather armor, he added his own personal touch with two pistols on his chest. The more guns a pirate bore, the more menacing he would be. Taking on that hooded man was hardly an easy task. Sure all he did was chase the man more than half way around the uninhabited island, but once captured, Edward was no saint. Clearing his throat back into reality, Edward stared Kidd down. How would he have any knowledge of how he came to look so ridiculously dressed.

"Aye, and while he was dying, he told me of a promising opportunity to make some coin, but it was not what I expected and landed myself in jail on the account of being caught, but I met Ade and my beauty, the Jackdaw." A bit of triumph in his speech.

Kidd wanted to continue his interrogation, but nodded his head instead raising a bottle. "I'll drink t'that... Say Thatch, why not say somethin' since Kenway decided to show 'is 'ide." Breaking the tension, Thatch moved towards Edward handing him his own bottle and raised.

"Today lads, we, the Founders of the Pirate Republic of Nassau, are once more together. Me thinks this is cause for celebration! What say you?"

A clash of glass and a boisterous roar, the founders, Ade included, cheered and drank themselves into the night while each exchanged their most recent adventures, including Edward's tale of how he was in a ship battle and watched his crew get slaughtered by the hooded man and ended on the same shore as he. Then after taking his clothes assumed the role of Duncan going all the way to Havana, fetching new weaponry at the cost of an odd translucent object, and after further events, thrown to jail, to his current goal that he learned from overhearing the men he was with talk about a civilization and an observatory that he believes hold a bounty of riches and are now his targets. By the time midnight approached, all except for Kidd were sleeping on whatever looked uncomfortable. Be wary of Hornigold indeed, it really is that illegitimate son of the late Captain Kidd one should be cautious about. Hornigold has his suspicious moments, but nothing sneaky like Kidd. James passed himself as someone in merriment, but seeing Edward and listening to what he had said before, still bothered him. His plan had worked. Initiate the presence of drink, and let the drunks do the rest. Moving away from the tavern balcony, Kidd stood to the side of Edward's sprawled out body on the table. He tapped his finger against Edward's shoulder, but he would not budge.

" 'Ey! Kenway! Wake yer bones." he pestered, but grew irritated with no reaction. "Bloody hell man!" Grabbing the nearest object housing liquid, Kidd poured it all over Edward's face forcing him to stir.

"Christ Kidd! Can a man not sleep?"

"You can sleep when yer dead mate."

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Kidd? You want me to beat your ass? 'Cause I sure as hell ain't in the mood to play any of your childish games."

"Listen ya drunken shit excuse for'a man. If ya got anythin' ratlin' in that head o'yers, then ya best pay attention because I ain't gonna stand 'ere an' be serious wit'ya to put up with yer half ass shit."

"I'm goin' back to sleep. You can talk to once you calm down, Lassie." Edward put emphasis on the last word turning around to give Kidd his back and lay back on the table.

At that moment, Kidd could have walked away and end all the meaningless arguments. That would be too easy and would not lead to the present. So Kidd being Kidd and having warned Edward before about the name calling, reacted the only way he could to get through to him. With a loud thud, Kidd impaled his knife near Edwards head on the table causing him to jump up sticking the barrel of his gun on Kidd pulling the hammer back.

"Well, this escalated quickly."

"I suggest ya shoot me, else I'm goin' to continue 'till ya comply."

Edward huffed heavily keeping strained eyes on Kidd, his arm quivering from the weight of his gain and lack of proper body functions ultimately forcing him to withdraw. Kidd stood there defiantly never wavering in front of Edward, never backing down.

"Damnit Kidd. Stubborn as always." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I always get what I want mate, best ya remember that. Now follow me, we need t'get away from pryin' eyes an' ears." He motioned his head towards the other patrons. Taking the hint, Edward followed Kidd out towards the cliff faces. Having any kind of personal gathering by the cliff faces are a wise tactic. The waves heavily crashing into the cliffs drowns most sounds and makes it hard for anyone to eavesdrop. Perching himself on top of a rock, Kidd towered over Edward looking at him.

"D'ya ever think that perhaps you need a meanin' t'yer life outside of plunderin'? A creed to ever follow?"

"Since I got here wearing a dead man's cloth, you've been stranger than ever."

"Well Maybe if ya actually 'ad any kind of sense of what you've done, then maybe you would know why."

"Mate he was a dead man! Even before I killed him, he was dead! Why is robbin' a dead man now something new to you? Since when do you make a big deal out of these things? Are you going to damn me to hell? Sometimes I think you're worse than my wife!"

Silence past for a moment.

"So yer 'opeless wife decided to take ya back ehh?"

"No." Edward said with a bit of melancholy now that the subject of his wife came up. Even years after she left him, Edward still prefered to honor his matrimonial code. Most men would take the opportunity to mess with other women, or mess with them even while married, but Edward had his morals.

Sensing the discomfort he brought, Kidd offered his apologies, but were only shooed away by a waving hand. "It's alright. Anyway—what is it you want Kidd?"

"I want to know what you are plannin' t'do with yer life. " Kidd said looking earnestly at Edward. "I can't accept that you rather waste yer life chasin' something that you can never 'ave... Listen Kenway, I see a lot o' great potential in ya. 'ave seen what you are capable of doin'. To be honest, I am not one bit o'surprised you were able to take that traitorous man down. And seein' you wearin' them clothes. It fits ya right mate."

Looking at Kidd in an estranged way, Edward inched a bit closer to Kidd listening harder to what he had to say. Not that he could not hear him, he could hear Kidd fine, but what he was hearing, he could not believe.

"What are you talking about Kidd?"

"In all seriousness Kenway, I know what you did. The man you killed and wearin' 'is clothes, I know them clothes. They belong to a secret group of people, a group- of assassins."

"Assassins?" Edward interjected.

"Aye. Assassins, and them assassins would 'ave you dead if they knew what you 'ave been doin' wearin' their cloth, mixin' up with the wrong people. Them Templars are far worse though, you best be wary of them."

"Templars?"

"Aye! Yes Edward! That crowd you ran with and ended up prisoner to. Them are Templars. The assassins and templars 'ave long been enemies of each other. One wants man kind to live their life as it should be, and the other seeks in the name of 'justice' to rule man and dictate their lives. They be the Templars that lack faith in humanity." Kidd haulted to eye Edward for a moment. "And yer given them reason to with yer thoughtless actions."

"Hah, Is this a joke or fairytale? I knew you are a child, but have you been drinkin' too much sea water?" Edward chuckled walking a figure eight in the sand "Is that it? A bunch of secret men? You wake me from my sleep, force me to sober up by threatening my life, make me want to kill you, bring up my wife, then question about my future, just because of Assassins and Templars? Haaaa you really are a loony one mate. I killed a so-called 'Assassin' and took on the 'Templars'. I do not feel threatened by either of these 'secret groups' They can try to harm me, but I will have the best of them. "

"Would ya quit bein' cocky an' use some common sense? This isn't a game man. You are in a real lot of trouble an' at the rate yer goin' I don't know how long ya will last! Ya need some order in yer life! Ya already lost somethin' precious to ya because you couldn't get yer head out of yer ass, you want to lose more?"

"You're walking yourself into Davey Jones, Kidd. Keep this up, and you are the one that should be taking some heed."

"Is that so?" Kidd challenged getting down to face Edward. "Then-" Kidd hushed himself remaining still.

"So much for that big talk you had goi-" Edward failed to complete his sentence, slammed against the rocks, he was pinned down by Kidd on top of him. "Get off of me Kidd!" he yelled gripping Kidd, but silenced by Kidd's hand slapping his mouth shut.

"Shut up you idiot, we were followed."

"What?"

"Look!" Kidd lifted himself up just enough for Edward to glance up and see a suspicious fellow sneaking around following their tracks in the sand. The ratty looking man carried a gun in hand, eyes wide open on high alert. As if he heard the two pirates whispering, he aimed his gun in their direction and fired a shot.

"Shit!" Kidd yelled throwing his full weight on Edward to push him down so they both would be safe.

"Kidd get the hell off of me! I'm gonna do him in!" Edward growled shoving the young man from him and quickly reaching for his pistol, or what would have been where his pistols were if he did not leave them back at the tavern on his bed table. No guns, so then Edward decided on swords twisting his body, none there either. Bewildered, Edward turned to Kidd and yelled pointing at him "You made me leave my guns!"

"Fer cryin' out loud Kenway! This is no time t'be arguin' unless you wanna die now, I suggest ya get yer ass movin so we can flee to safety!"

"I know yer hidin' ou' there! Eithe' c'mout or I'll drag yer dead bodies out from behind those rocks" said the ratty man inching his way closer firing round after round in their direction till he ran out.

Silence came, Kidd rose accepting the chance grabbing Edward and darted from behind the rocks running to the trunks of a few low palm trees. "Ya can keep up can't ya Kenway?" Kidd asked almost reaching the top of palm but lost his footing and slipped off the tree falling into the bushes down below.

"Kidd!" Edward yelled, too late to grasp the young man's hand. Panicking, Edward searched around him to possibly use something to help his friend while the ratty man closed in on one of his victims. Pointing his gun and pulling the trigger on Kidd, the pistol clicked signaling no more rounds causing Kidd to laugh and mock the man.

"Too bad ya prematurely shot. I bet all the women love you"

"Shut up!" He said drawing a knife with much force to plunge into Kidd causing blood to pool all around him, except, it was not Kidd's own blood that stained him, but the blood of the ratty man. Edward, using the pair of hidden blades he accepted from the Templars earlier, were now buried deep within the man's lungs saving his dear friend from death.

"Are you alright Kidd?" Edward hurriedly tossed the man aside so that he may be next to his friend assisting him.

"Kenway, I owe ya one. Much thanks." Kidd said breathlessly and stood up with the aid of his friend's support but winced slightly at the pain of having a sprained wrist. "I imagine steerin' a ship will be much harder now." Kidd laughed. He then stopped and looked at Edward. "What you just did there—really I thank you, but it further proves ya 'ave a lot of potential an' I want ya t' join me on my next voyage. I 'ave somethin' I want to show ya."

"I think I have had enough adventures with you for now." Edward sighed wiping his hands.

"I say ya owe me" Kidd returned showing his wrist

"I don't think so. I just saved you, so I owe you nothin'"

"But we would have not been in that situation if you were a good boy"

"You are incredible. I saved you, then you blame this all on me and now you want me doin more favors?"

Kidd kept silent, only looking at Edward raising an eyebrow daring him to continue knowing he would get no where.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Tulum" He said in satisfaction "we sail to Tulum in the morning"

"You are going to make me go mad."

"Ya 'ave no idea mate! An' I told ya I get my way. It be much easier if ya just agree right away." Kidd said as he skipped away back towards to Tavern.

Finding some humor in the words exchanged, Edward smiled a bit shakin his head. What a wild night he had been involved in and how lucky he is and Kidd is for living another day. Kidd- Edward pondered a bit. Kidd definitely felt light on top of him. Edward has had the weight of men on him before, but those were during fighs or other bouts. Kidd on the other hand... he felt- delicate? And soft? Now that he recalls when he screamed for the younger man to get off of him and he gripped on to the man, he did not have a hard feel to him, in fact he felt soft? Can the words "delicate" and "soft" be used on James Kidd? Feeling he has had enough, Edward was ready to head back too, when he noticed something awfully familiar on the man he killed. He kneeled down next to the man and brushed some dirt off of the man's hand revealing a familiar image that he had seen somewhere before. The familiarity bothered him a bit, and a wave of concern hit him. Unexpectedly, the dead man in his last breath grabbed Edwards's arm and laughed reciting "Yer time will come blaggard" causing Edward to impale the man once more to silence him.

Standing in confusion, Edward waddled to the tavern quickly strapping his pistols back on and sheathing his swords out of fear there would be more to fight. Looking at a full bottle nursed by some random sailor, he yanked the bottle out of his hand and gulped down the spirits to forget that night. He needed an escape from reality. Edward was forced awake by the tavern wench when morning came, humming as she cleaned the mess left by the men laid around.

"Good to see you are alive...?"

"Edward."

"Ah. Edward. I'm Anne Bonny, but you can call me Anne."

"Don' waste yer time wit 'im Anne, Kenway 'as a reputation fer respectin' marriage." Echoed a familiar voice.

"You're married?"

"Aye, 'e is. So don't get yer hopes up."

Frustrated, Edward groaned getting up ready to start yet another argument with Kidd ready to lecture him about people's personal business, how he shouldn't go and announce it to every living thing that nears him, but remained silent when he saw not just Kidd but Thatch with him.

"Just helpin' the kid with some things since he said he tripped and sprained his wrist. When did you get so clumsy boy?" Thatch questioned like a concerned father.

" Wasn't payin' attention I suppose." Kidd winked over to Edward.

"And ye wanna start sailin' today?"

"Aye, but I will not be alone. Kenway said 'e'd accompany me this trip."

"I knew you had a soft spot for Kidd, but didn't know you'd want to go with a whole voyage accompanying 'im" Thatched chuckled.

Edward rolled his eyes and stood up from his table stretching looking around him feeling a bit of paranoia. "Can't hardly wait. By the way, where's Benjamin?"

"He said he be off to discuss some personal matters with a few of his friends. He'll be back. Well you and Kidd best be off. I don't think ye better be long since his wrist is bad. Oh and Edward, you better keep an eye on him, poor lad can hardly do much, aye?"

"Aye..." Edward sighed leaving the tavern to speak with his Quartermaster.

Finding Ade was not hard for him at all. Sure there were plenty of other dark-skinned men on the island, but none of them rivaled Ade in height and muscular physique. He truly was a great man on his own determination. As soon as he found Ade, Edward went to work informing him of his duties while on absence and further providing his entire trust into the man. Ade smiled knowing he had a place he belonged to as a free and welcomed man. Nodding once, Ade agreed to their transaction and bid his captain safe passage. Acting in haste, Ade stopped Edward before he could completely disappear from his sight and asked him of his destination for when the men should ask or in hopes, he bring back a small souvenir.

"Tulum. Kidd and I will sail to Tulum." and waved his friend farewell.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. It has been an exceptionally LONG TIME since I have written anything.

I sincerely hope you, the reader, had thoroughly enjoyed it.

I welcome comments and reviews of all sorts, so please feel free to let me know what you think.

Much love.


	2. Tulum

I believe I have spent the whole day writing to release the next installation, HAHAH!

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Such a tragedy..."

Gripping the beech wood wheel by a peg, Edward felt a sense of remorse standing in a foreign place. This, by no means, felt like his precious Jackdaw. Why is he here? For what gain? To see another giant rock in the Caribbean? Oh—yes, it would be because of James Kidd and the supposed "owe"ing he has to him; At least he had a reliable crew. Kidd's Quartermaster, whom is no Ade either, gave a queue to the men to take their positions wasting no time pulling the anchor on board and had the sails dropped already catching wind. While waiting for the completion of last preparations, Edward seized the opportunity to survey every single man on board keeping a mental tab due to last night's encounter still fresh on his mind. Kidd himself was on the deck belching orders demanding it be scrubbed as soon as they caught high wind. Edward laughed at how little he looked compared to some of his men, but froze as their eyes caught each other, a thought echoing in his mind; the thought of the soft and delicate Kidd.

"Be gentle with her aye? She doesn't like it rough. That includes dirty talk." Kidd laughed while punching a slacker.

Edward's lips curled in disgust looking at Kidd. "Don't worry, get me drunk enough, and I'll show her a good time. Maybe she too would love to be shoved in a rock."

Kidd kept laughing. Edward just shook his head already projecting his thoughts of how stupid Kidd could be, more importantly, with disgust at his thought process. The Quartermaster stationed next to him nodded his head in a silent agreement. An extra mental note to keep a closer eye on the Quartermaster. After punching, slapping or threatening nearly every sailor, Kidd made his way to stand next to Edward arms crossed beaming with pride at his crew.

"Efficient aren't they?" Kidd gloated.

"..."

"Too impressed t' talk ehh? I don't blame ya"

"Got anything to drink? Preferably rum?" Edward questioned yearning for liquid salvation.

"There be no drinkin' on me ship." Edward looked sharp at Kidd as if he got slapped by a fish. "No drinking?"

"What kind o' Captain would I be if I let me men run around drunk? Nothin' would get done."

"You are a slave driver Kidd."

"Get used to it mate, 'tis a three-day journey-two if yer good."

"Are you going to tell me where I need to go?"

"I can, but so can me Quartermaster. I trust 'im completely, so 'e can tell you. I think I'll take this time t'relax." said Kidd folding his arms behind his head.

Hours rolled by as the ship rocked against the waves harmonizing with the crew's shanty. Kidd kept squawking about how much better his crew, ship, and everything compared to Edward's. At random times, Kidd would go down to the main deck to reprimand a sailor, but after he finished, he always came back to resume his place next to Edward. When he did walk, Edward would follow his steps and began to ponder if Kidd always walked with an extra sway in his step. He can't be drunk—can he? But there is no drink present... Eventually Kidd dozed off to sleep while Edward remained focused on sailing. Finally, there was silence. Edward shifted his eyes back and forth from in front of him, then to the Quartermaster. Was there really no spirits? He had a hard time believing this, so he asked the one man who could possibly know.

"Say mate" Edward began "Do you know of any hidden grog on this ship? You must have some. No man can deal with..." an index finger rapidly pointing to the slumbering man. "…Without some liquid assistance."

After a long pause and much eying, the Quartermaster looked to Kidd studying him well before going down to speak with a sailor. They exchanged a few words ending with the sailor after the Quartermaster to pilot the helm while he signaled Edward to see him down to the gun deck. Kidd does have an excellent crew. Even down in the gun deck, it was very clean compared to his Jackdaw. The Quartermaster stopped in front of a cannon hidden in the corner of the deck and pushed the heavy mass to the side revealing a trap door filled with bottles of liquor. Grabbing a few, he handed them to Edward and bade him happy drinking returning to his post in haste. Overwhelmed with excitement, Edward ran back up to the main deck and locked himself in the captain's cabin rewarding him with the privacy he deserved.

Empty bottles rolled on the ground from where they were kicked off the captain's bed as Edward curled himself up, nuzzling the dry sheets beneath him. Try as he may, he could not get comfortable. He felt desperate for something more. The need for a companion overcame him as heat rose to his face and lust began to fill him. Stretching a blind hand out, he felt something warm and quickly looked in front of him. Someone lay next to him. Inhaling deeply, he recognized the scent and forced himself to close whatever distance he may have with them. He let his hand roam all over the person's body starting from the legs to stop at the hip giving them a good squeeze. "So soft..." he thought to himself massaging the hip. Closing his eyes, he immediately relaxed next to them softly speaking. "Caroline... I've missed you so much..."he said burying his face into the person's back.

"Aww—I've missed ya too Kenway" said the person rotating to look at Edward grinning.

Waking from his nightmare, Edward sat in the bed clenching the sheets panting. "I need fresh air." he said getting out of bed reaching the exit to the captain's cabin. "Damn that Kidd!" Edward thought punching the door. He deals with him for a whole day and even in sleep he can't stop thinking about him. Edward became motionless and shook with the most absolute denial. Especially even in his sleep, he found Kidd soft. What could be wrong with him? He has never fancied a man, nor does he plan to change that. Edward began to blame the rum, which in turn put blame on Kidd's Quartermaster for giving him expired liquor and promised he would have a talk with him about it the next day. Pushing through the doors, he found solace in the cool night air as he dragged his feet, to slump against the main mast as support searching his mind for some sort of sin he may have committed to deserve such horrors occurring in his life recently.

"Why me..." he exhaled

"Why any o'us?" a voice returned

Edward traced his eyes up to the main top of the mast. A single leg dangled punting against the wind. Scaling the mast, Edward found the source of the answer. Patting an open seat to Edward, the person kept their sights towards the ocean inaudibly offering the invitation. Without a word himself, Edward accepted.

"My thoughts are unsettled. I keep thinkin' whether or not you will make it...I can protect ya, but not against everyone—especially 'im." a pause came about by sigh. "I keep thinkin' if this is the right choice, goin' unannounced like this. I'm sure 'e 'as caught some wind of somethin', still it be a bit last-minute... But- yer worth protectin' Kenway. You may not see it, but I do. You 'ave somethin' great in you. An' 'tis not just greatness—you are a good man. Somethin- I'm willin' to take a risk for even at the cost of me life. "

"Kidd-" Edward didn't know what to say. Hardly anyone ever had anything agreeable to say, but here was Kidd offering his life for his comrade, not batting an eye and deep with concern. "Don't say things like that Kidd, you are better off yelling at me. It's what I'm used to anyway." For the fearsome Kidd to have worries about the island and its inhabitants, it must be serious.

"What's troublin' ya mate?" Kidd asked changing subjects. "Ya came out of me cabin all sweaty an' mad…Ah! Don't tell me! You be wackin some jonesies on me bed! I swear if ya-"

"NO! No" A flustered Edward responded. "I was having a nightmare... Thought I saw something—different..." He shot a quick glance to Kidd then calmed instantly. The wind picked up and blew past the two men before Edward continued. "I guess I miss my wife. I was not fair to her even in the end, went off and left her behind; really she left me behind though. Told me she would not deal with a pirate or my 'stupid' plans. I wanted to bring her the world! Riches! Maybe I still can... Actually I can't, she's already beyond my reach."

"'Tis hard to say, but maybe 'er leavin' you was a good thing. Else you wouldn't be 'ere with me and I prefer yer company for a change. Glad you came aboard Captain Kenway." Kidd smiled patting Edward on his shoulder. The two of them continued to talk the night away about odds and ends until dawn came. Two days went by fast making the rest of the trip peaceful. Hardly did Edward or Kidd argue, in fact, it seemed that they were becoming closer, strengthening their bond. Edward would help Kidd with anything to not strain his wrist and in return, Kidd would stay up late talking with Edward about things of the past, present, and the future.

"Land ahead!" called a scout. Tulum was just a few miles in reach and closing in to hitting land. Dropping anchor, Kidd ordered his crew to stay on the ship no matter what, or else they would be killed on spot and had Edward go with him off the ship. Stopping on the white sandy beach, Kidd looked sternly at Edward pointing a finger in his face.

"I don't want ya showin' no disrespect." He receded walking backwards providing the direction to a massive jungle. "You best stay close by." Edward simply said "aye" and trailed behind Kidd.

"I wouldn't worry about the jaguars 'ere as much as the people. You may not see them now…" he said disappearing out of Edward's sight. "But they see you perfectly. Any false move mate and you'll be dead before we get to our destination." Kidd continued poking a branch in Edward's spine.

"God Kidd!" Edward yelled inches away from stabbing Kidd in the throat in retribution. "Don't spook me like that!"

"Shall we?" Kidd presumed regaining his spot in the front.

Trekking through the vegetation proved effortless for the two visitors thanks to Kidd's navigation and familiarity of the island. It was not Nassau, but Edward could see a slight fascination about its territory. Wildlife certainly was not lacking. Monkeys, birds, insects and other daytime biota were busy calling out filling the island with its own performance. The deeper they trekked though, the more silent it would become. Every so often as they passed a clearing, a small statue of some sort would peak from behind a few leaves, or secluded pillars still erect in the dirt would stare back. Deciding to break for a rest, Kidd made a few steps next to the trail and placed a hand the pillar close to him.

"There are mysteries 'ere that you could not even imagine. In order to keep their lives and culture in purpose, evidence of people long before us remains in 'idden unknown places. Not all of us can see it, only those born with the gift. I 'ave my reasons to believe you 'ave that gift. The people that lived 'ere long ago bestowed a treasure t' their future children, but the people living 'ere now don't 'ave that ability to see it, else they would 'ave accepted their ancestors present long before now." Observing Edward, Kidd beckoned him to approach the pillar. "I want you to try an' see through eyes that cannot lie an' perceive what most cannot."

"Is this a trick Kidd?" he said with doubt

"You tell me after ya see it for yerself." Kidd humored

Exhaling softly, Edward closed his eyes putting all concentration into something he was ambiguous about. Everything around him slowly sank into silence till there was nothing left heard. One by one, each sound and their respective owner were becoming singled out as if put in their own room. Slowly Edward opened his eyes to see the jungle around him covered in black. The reverberations of the wind and ocean crashing behind them were faint'; only the sounds of hues in blue, red, gray, and gold were brightly present to their imageries.

"What does this mean?" Edward asked surprised turning to Kidd.

"It means I was right mate. I knew you was special Kenway. Glad I made the decision t'bring ya."

"This is incredible! So no one else can see this but me?"

"Aye. Well that I know of."

"The colors…..You're blue, does that mean you are friendly?"

"I would 'ope so." Kidd chortled.

"Gray is a safe zone I'm guessin' since those leaves are…That pillar is gold so it is—important? Then—"

"Enough of that Kenway; I only wanted t'verify somethin' and you did. We need t'continue."

Simply by blinking, the vision ceased. So it worked by trickery of the eye. Still, the red outlines Edward saw in some bushes, treetops, and far off into the distance towards the beach perturbed him. He had faith in Kidd to leading them in the right direction, but he didn't want him getting mixed up in bad business mostly due to his wrist, so out of courtesy, Edward put his hood on and ignored his senses. However, as he did, he barely missed getting stung by a dart that flew past his ear whistling like a mosquito. In an instant one man ambushed the two of them with a stone dagger nearly stabbing Edward. Edward did his best to block the attacker holding him off shouting for Kidd to run away to safety, but Kidd was already gone. He became alarmed and thoughts of Kidd being taken filled his mind. He had hoped that Kidd instead ran and hid to safety. Twisting his attacker's arm, Edward flipped the tan hooded man over his back and shot the man in the chest at least twice before running into a denser part of the jungle so that he may gain an advantage from above. As soon as he felt he made good distance, Edward stood on a branch closing his eyes for a second to tune into his special vision. Two red blobs were racing to him and Edward took flight traversing through the tree tops gaining a higher altitude. At the very top of the tree he was on, Edward took in the surroundings synchronizing it to his mind for when he had to make any routes to deviate the attackers so he could return for Kidd. With his vision still in effect, Edward could see below him was one of the hooded attackers sitting in concentrated brush waiting for the next ambush. With the opening available, Edward leapt from the peak of the tree and stunned the attacker with his hidden blade. Edward went to work quick and began to loot from the dead body seeking anything he could use against his assailants. As he was doing so, the hood of the dead person slipped off and it was a young mayan woman. Guilt and shock devoured his mind. Never had he killed a female before. Her face was young and all signs of vitality were gushing out of her lifeless body. Edward was just about to cover her back up when he heard footsteps draw near him quickly. He will have to mourn later-– now is life or death. Grabbing the blowpipe the young woman held, Edward snuck away as the footsteps faded. Edward trailed three hooded men from above waiting to seize them once their guards were down at the favorable time. It did not take long before the three beings split themselves up to look for their target. Edward threw himself into a pile of leaves his mouth dry full of adrenaline preparing to use the blowpipe on the person closest to him. A heavy puff into the pipe and Edward sent the dart flying into the person's neck. Five seconds later, they fell over sleeping. The other two assailants heard their comrade go down and cautiously walked to check him. Like a predator, Edward stalked the remaining men and silently crept out of the leaves unsheathing both his swords to pierce them simultaneously in their back making them collapse over the sleeping one. Edward verified his surroundings making sure it was secure before removing the vision. Confirming the safety of his life, he released a deep sigh feeling grateful how well that turned out but still had Kidd to worry about.

The jungle's density lessened by evening as Edward approached well-lit open grounds illuminating a stone temple. The structure towered over what seemed to be a stone courtyard with small huts encompassing it. It certainly was a sight to behold, problem then was, there was not a single inhabitant or Kidd. Torches were lit, but no bodies around. Exposing himself, Edward stood in the middle of the court searching all around him. Without notice, a cloud of thick gas enclosed Edward making him cough violently and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kenway...Kenway..." A voice echoed.

Aching all over, Edward rose from the ground with blurred vision and grabbed his throbbing head.

"Kenway..."

Whatever struck him, drugged him far worse than any alcohol he has ever guzzle.

"Kenway..." Kidd materialized before him for a few seconds disappearing slowly away into the jungle.

Walking like a newborn fawn, Edward stumbled and tripped over his feet after the voice. Every step he took, the closer he got to the beckoning voice. "Wait... Kidd..." The jungle was harder than before to pass through. "Kidd...slow down..." But Kidd kept his faster pace, Edward losing all sight of him. "Where are you Kidd?" he stood still loosely seeking for the young man. Picking a random direction, he pushed through a barricade of tall flora to behold five men crowding around Kidd."

"Get away from him!" Edward howled picking up speed in a mad dash swinging his sword out decapitating a man throwing the other sword at the one retreating. The remaining three men stood their ground against him. "Kenway..." Edward bolted to his sword stuck in the fleeing man's body rotating his foot steps using the inertia to skewer one of the hooded men behind him. Releasing his sword, he ran to a tree trunk propelling himself off forcing his hidden blades into the chest of another man tumbling down with him quickly rolling off of the body to pounce on the last of Kidd's attackers landing punch after punch into the Mayan man's face making it unrecognizable by the time he finished.

"Kidd! Oh God...No... Kidd!" Edward dropped to his knees grabbing Kidd to cradle him against his chest. "Kidd..." his voice shook.

"Kenway...you dumbass..."

"Kidd?" He questioned and was slapped so hard across the face it forced him back in to the real world.

Edward popped up from his knees and gazed upon Kidd's face observing he was fine. "Kidd! You are alright!"

"Of course I'm fine you dumbass! But look what ya did t' them!" Kidd angrily pointed out to the dead bodies littered all around the stone courtyard.

"...I followed you through the jungle and saw you getting attacked—then you were dead..."

"No you shit! It was a hallucination. They were 'ere to escort you t' my mentor, but ya gone an' killed'em! What am I goin' t' tell 'im now..." Kidd paced with unease.

"Kidd, what are you not telling me?"

"Kenway calm dow-"

"What are you not telling me!" Edward rumbled with anger

"He came here to bring you to me" Dressed similarly to the other hooded men, a strong man approached the two of them. He too was Mayan like them, but had more decoration to his robes than the rest making him stand out in a regal way. "I'm Ah Tabai, mentor of the Caribbean Assassin brotherhood. You must be Edward Kenway. James has told me briefly about you since coming on short notice.."

"Aye, I am, and you must be the fairytales Kidd mentioned about."

"Kenway!"

"You are an arrogant man. You who mock us by wearing our clothes, stealing our weapons, and killing my people know nothing of our creed. You have no rights here. "

" I do not need to know, nor do I care about your creed. Your people attacked me, so I attack back. Be damned if I die on this shit island."

The assassin mentor moved his focus to Kidd shaking his head. " You told me he is a great man, but instead I am ridiculed. Take him with you and leave this island."

"But mentor" Kidd pleaded scurrying to Ah Tabai. "I forgot t' mention it earlier because of how severe the situation became, but 'e 'as the 'sense'!" a reason to cause Ah Tabai to stop.

Observing Edward through scorned eyes, the assassin mentor searched him closely. "So you have the vision of an eagle. A gift wasted. Leave."

"Mentor please!"

"I have seen enough. We can do it on our own without his help. So leave—and take your friends with you."

"Friends?" Kidd inquired. From where he stood, Ah Tabai pointed towards the beach at a ship docked. Patting around his robes, Edward pulled out his eyeglass and peeked through. "I recognize those chaps. They are Roger's men." He said passing the eyeglass to Kidd."

"Jesus man! They followed us 'ere!"

A wounded assassin man ran to his mentor just then explaining the situation how they were under attack from the Templars and that some of the other assassins held captured.

"This is your doing." Ah Tabai said blaming Edward. "Take care of it." the mentor assassin left the two pirates to themselves as he dispatched his own men. "If you do, I will absolve you of your treason. So save my people."

Kidd ran to a ledge of the stone court leaping into a pile of leaves making haste towards the battle. Edward would not have cared to help the assassins and did not want to, but watching Kidd run off head first, he could not ignore his friend or the injury he has. Before leaving to go fight himself, Ah Tabai handed Edward a satchel filled with darts. "Use them".

"Sure" Edward retorted pursuing Kidd jumping after him. Sidling behind a few rocks he surveyed a camp where not only a few assassins captured, but Kidd's men too. In a way, Edward was not surprised that Kidd's crew was taken hostage; It's not very easy hiding a large ship. equipping his new weapon Edward blew a dart into the soldier guarding the prisoners. Presuming the guard would sleep, Edward stepped from behind the rocks, but was greatly surprised by the guard yelling and dove back behind the rocks. Three soldiers went running to the mad man as he swung his axe around his head making quick work of the three men before he darted off towards the battle in a rage. As he left Edward came out from hiding and used his sword to free the prisoners. Excitement over came them as they were released and both went their separate ways; Kidd's crew in direction of their ship and the assassins to help their fellow brethren fight. All but one assassin left. It was a young woman with long braided dark hair leering at Edward from under her hood. "The blue feathered darts put anyone to sleep, red feathered darts makes the victim go berserk." she explained before fleeing. The moment she left, he examined the satchel noting a blue and a red feathered dart.

The assassins were out numbered greatly compared to the templars. Kidd was doing his best fighting along the assassins to fight the soldiers, but they were clearly struggling. Edward hurried to help with the fight and made it in time to save the same female assassin from before that cleared the confusion about the darts from being shot. Edward made quick work disposing of a few soldiers realizing they were getting no where fast. Thinking quick he came up with a solution and was in need of Kidd's cooperation. Slaying soldiers with ease, Edward made his way to Kidd pressing his back against Kidd's taking soldiers down.

"Kidd I need your help!"

"What is it mate?"

"I need you to tell the assassins to withdraw"

"Are you mad!" Kidd yelled pulling Edward down to duck as a soldier charged with his sword stabbing a fellow soldier while he was stabbed by a soldier with the same idea.

"Just trust me!"

"Now you've gone an' made me mad" he chuckled.

"You have no idea" Edward mocked running towards Kidd's ship. Diving into the water, Edward swam to the ship climbing aboard demanding the Quartermaster see him.

Kidd watched Edward as he dove into the water swimming to his ship and understood what was about to happen. "Flee!" he screamed to the assassins on the beach lifting a fallen assassin along the way to safety. "Get away from here!". Locating Ah Tabai Kidd pressed him to tell the assassins to fall back informing his calculations of what Edward is planning to do. Comprehending the severity, Ah Tabai signaled for his brethren to flee from battle and take any wounded with them to safety. Kidd's ship rammed into the templars vessel firing charged shots at kegs full of powder on board causing the ship to explode sinking where it lay anchored.

"I'm leaving you to take care of the rest."

"Captain, What about you!"

"Just fire!"Edward told the Quartermaster who accepted with a nod. Going overboard swimming back to Tulum. Cannon balls flew over Edwards head as he propelled himself through the water. Sand bloomed in the air as cannons hit everywhere on the beach. Soldiers tossed about like rags landing to their deaths if they were not lucky enough to have died upon cannon fire or assassination.

Kidd stayed on the beach making sure everyone was getting the message and was about to flee himself, but he spotted Edward in the distance swimming toward the island and decided to stay defending a clear arrival. Kidd did not have a weapons arsenal like Edward, however his agility partnered with a blade made him a fearsome contender. Taking down a group of five men was extremely easy for him dancing around them with dexterity. Dropping down entwining his legs around a soldiers, he threw the man down straddling on his back and slit the soldier's throat. Prancing out of the water, Edward had the honor of witnessing the soldier's death before he pulled his two pistols off his chest resuming his place against Kidd's back firing shots and avoid cannon fire.

"Mentor, what about James and Edward?" a frightened female assassin asked Ah Tabai. He stood unmoved by the sight stone cold in his facial features. "Mentor!" Blinking, the assassin mentor looked at the young woman and the few assassins huddled around him.

Looking over at the two pirates fighting for their lives and the lives of the assassins, Ah Tabai whispered. "I see...He does have some honor as a man."

"Mentor we should save them!" a few of the assassins scrambled beseeching their mentor.

"We cannot. Edward Kenway must do this on his own. The only reason I allowed James to be with him is because he is convinced Edward is worth our time. I also know very well James would not take 'no' as an answer."

A few of the assassins felt guilty seeing a comrade fighting and their savior combating the remaining soldiers, but they abided by their mentor's words staying back and allowing fate to continue.

The two of them continued to fight. Even when one got hit, the other would defend and counterattack. This went on until only a single soldier was left. The soldier sank to his knees begging Edward and Kidd to spare his life, unfortunately Edward and Kidd were all out of forgiveness expressing it by Edward handing Kidd one of his pistols and simultaneously shot the man.

Finally it was over. What seemed like forever, only happened in the span of an hour. Edward and Kidd threw their arms up towards the sky laughing indicating it was over to the assassins and the Kidd's crew. The cannon fire came to an end and cheering could be heard from the sea and the assassins.

"Mentor they did it!" The female assassin squealed in delight jumping up and down with another assassin. Ah Tabai only nodded his head in approval hiding his smile but slowly lett it fade. One assassin shouted in a foreign language from the tree tops to his mentor with great urgency. Ah Tabai, speaking in his native tongue to a few assassins, ordered them to aim their pipes sending darts zipping in Edward and Kidd's direction.

"Look out Kenway!" Kidd lunged to embrace Edward making his body twist. A soldier had charged out from behind the trees, sword in hand and created a laceration to Kidd's back before the soldier went down from the massive amounts of sleep darts stuck in him. Everything seemed to slow down all around them; Kidd's hearing dulled out to an inaudible mute grasping on to Edward, Kidd collapsing to the ground this time lying in his own blood.

* * *

You made it!

I will end this chapter her and will continue the rest later.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Much appreciated!


	3. Catching Tail

I must say, Chapter 3 has been slightly tough for me to compose. I got stuck and didn't know what to do. I deleted a good half of what I originally wrote not satisfied, so hopefully this revision works out best and you all enjoy it.

For everyone and anyone that has been reading, watching, favouriting and reviewing so far, **_Thank You so Much!_**

I truly appreciate it, especially all the supporting reviews. Makes me happy and want to continue and pour out these chapters faster.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Kidd! Kidd!" Edward yelled, but his voice echoed softly in Kidd's mind; gradually, he drifted, sinking into a pool of darkness lost.

'He's getting cold' Edward thought as he touched his face panicking. "He-help...I need help... Help!" lifting Kidd from the ground cradling the young man in his arms. He moved as fast as he could with the sand pushing against him and the weight of a body in his arms to the other assassins. "Ah Tabai!" Edward was screaming with a pain burning deep in his throat. "Ah Tabai! Help!"

A few assassins along with Ah Tabai ran down to the beach quickly assessing Kidd in search of vital signs. The female assassin Edward saved was first to check for a pulse. She spoke to her mentor in their tongue leading him to order two male assassins to take Kidd away from Edward, which he of course denied. Edward held tight on to Kidd refusing them to take the young man away from him.

"What are you doing?" he defended.

"Edward, James is still alive, but if we do not work quickly, he will be otherwise." Ah Tabai informed him. Seeing Kidd barely breathing unconscious in his arms, he submitted the younger pirate over to the assassins. One of the male assassins removed his robes and wrapped Kidd gently before his brother helped him lift Kidd and take him back to their headquarters to attend to his wound. Silently, Edward followed the assassins back to the temple grounds until he was stopped by a pair of assassins guarding a hut decorated with intricate vines and other oddities.

"You will have to wait out here Edward." muttered the assassin mentor. "The ah-men, medicine man, needs to look at him"

"Let me stay with him—this is my fault!" Edward bargained

"You stay out" he commanded sealing the door behind him.

Frustrated, Edward groaned plucking a stone from the ground throwing it in a random direction. How could he not sense that soldier coming? Why did Kidd have to sacrifice himself... 'Somethin- I'm willin' to take a risk for even at the cost of me life.' echoed a memory he shared with Kidd. He is too young to throw his life mindlessly like this. He has so much going for him and now Edward had become a hindrance to Kidd, endangering his life. Edward did not care about Kidd's valiant effort to protect him, all he cared about was making sure his friend would not be harmed but even something as miniscule as that he failed at. What good was he? Kidd was wrong about him, Ah Tabai was right—he is a waste. All he is capable of doing is hurting those close to him just like his wife—just like Kidd. The sight of Kidd's blood on his hands and clothes made him feel deranged. 'Get it off.' his mind cycled through irrational thoughts. 'Clean them'. Edward was becoming unhinged by the minute his head swollen with madness. 'The Templars...this is their fault. I'll kill them...' Edward was succumbing to his poisonous thoughts. His mind set, Edward trudged around many huts as he pushed open the straw door separating him from the only prisoner the Assassins took hostage surprising the two assassins that were with the single soldier.

"We were about to begin interrogating him." said one of the Assassins.

"He just started to come to." Replied the other.

"Get out..." Edward mumbled.

But the two assassins just stared at him before looking at each other taken aback not understanding him.

"Get the hell out now!" nothing else could be said; the two assassins scrambled out of the straw hut closing the door behind them. The soldier sat tied up in a groggy state going in and out of consciousness. Lazy eyes trailed to Edward's face rolling back in his sockets by a punch. The man tried to get up, but Edward knocked him back down with a kick. Edward did not stop there; he picked up the helpless man and stuck his knee in his gut. Never ending, he kept a steady pace of beating the soldier until blood trickled from all parts of his body. "Please...no more..." begged the soldier, but Edward ignored his pleas wrapping both his hands around his neck.

"My comrade's blood is all over my hands because of you!"

"I'm ….sorry..." the soldier wheezed.

"Sorry? You're sorry! I want to kill you and all you can say is sorry?" his words dripped with venom.

"Edward Kenway, please let him go...we need him alive." Blinded by rage, Edward did not notice anyone enter the hut. The female assassin with long braided hair from before was with the two men trying to reach out to Edward, but he too rejected her.

"I will not! Because of him... Kidd-"

"James is alright..." she spoke softly to Edward putting her hand on his arms. His grip around the soldier's neck loosened until he let go throwing the man to the other side of the room walking out of the hut not saying a word. Edward had to get away. Only then when the woman spoke to him touching his arm, did he snap out of his rage and realized his behavior. He needed time to be alone and calm down. He felt so anxious to see Kidd, it ate through his mind. Once he was alone, multiple things torrent his mind. 'When have I ever gone so far reacting to someone like this? Not even with Caroline had I lost myself like this...Why am I acting like a feral beast about Kidd?'

The female assassin ran after Edward searching for him until she found him sitting high up in a tree. Inviting herself up, she stood on a branch next to Edward. No words were exchanged as they perched in the tree. Voices of the other assassins hummed around them taking care of their own either by healing, or laying them to rest six feet under. Even though they experienced great loss and death floated all around them, they still endured their duties and on no shortage of laughter. Even they were trying to lift the spirits of others in such a grave time.

"I have faith James Kidd will live and make it through" the female assassin broke silence. "He is a very strong man. I have known him since he first came to us seeking to join our Brotherhood. At first our mentor denied him, but after proving himself, James joined us." Edward had no words to share with the woman and kept silent. Whether or not he was actually paying attention is unknown, but she kept going. "I am Cualli. In my language it means 'good'. Both male and female can share this name. My family wanted a boy, so they gave me that name, hoping I would be a boy, but it turns out I am not a man. I was born a female and no matter how much they wanted me to be a boy, I cannot change who I am."

"..."

"Just like Kidd, you cannot change his mind how he feels and does what is natural to him. He came to us. To mine and his mentor with a great belief that you are worth something to risk certain death coming here the way he did. He knew what could have happened and still did it anyways because he sees something great in you."

Having to discern the one-sided conversation, Edward finally spoke. "What do you know, Cua, Qua... lassie? Your English is good, but you do not understand what it means in my language.

"Coo-ah-lee. I understand enough, but how well do you understand James? To throw a tantrum and beat a man near to death because you are mad he saved you, you must not know James."

"I'm mad because I made a promise to myself he would not get hurt. Now you tell me coo-ah-lee, does he look alright to you?"

The young woman said nothing staring at Edward with a painful expression. It was then Edward got a real good look at the Mayan assassin woman. Before, all he could see was her hair and eyes' scorning him, now her hood was down and she had an exotic beauty to her unlike the women he has seen in England or Nassau. He had to admit, she is a very gorgeous young woman and he made her express a sorrowful face. Edward exhaled in exasperation.

"So Kidd is ok?" he questioned

"That is what I came to tell you. My mentor sent me to escort you to James. You may see him now if you like, but he is still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood." she responded grimly.

'Lead the way' Edward was ready to say, but he had a great hesitation fearing he will lose himself again seeing Kidd looking pitiful. His hands felt crusty, dry with Kidd's blood coating his skin. Cualli removed a pouch from her hip and drained all the water on to Edward's hands cleansing him of the blood. "Thank you" he said drying his hands on his robes. "I'm afraid of seeing him now. I don't know how I will react." sharing his thoughts.

"You are worried about one person; I have a whole tribe I see as a family to worry about." She pointed out to Edward. "To my left, a brother is mending a broken arm. To my right a sister is going underground eternally. But everyone is doing their best to support each other." Dropping down from the tree, Edward called out to Cualli to show him where Kidd is.

This hut was decorated differently from the previous hut he was brought to and singled out in the jungle. Cualli spoke to the guards once they got closer and allowed the two of them in. Edward's heart sank a little seeing Kidd in bed looking ill, struggling to recover. Seizing a wooden stool next to Kidd's bed, Edward sat down looking despondent putting a hand on Kidd's head. Plenty of things came to Edward's mind to tell the young man, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. So he sat in silence near the edge of the bed allowing time to flow by. Every so often, Cualli would bring up a topic or ask Edward a question to get him to talk, but he ended them just as fast as she started them. She tried to bring Edward food and drink, but he refused each time waiting patiently for his friend to stir. Giving up, she pulled another stool next to Edward and Kidd and sat in silence. The moon rose high into the sky and Edward fell asleep still in the same place. He peeked an eye open slightly feeling a pressure against his right arm, however letting it go to reclaim his rest once seeing the Mayan woman's slumbering face and placed his own hand on top of hers returning the comforting gesture.

Sometime after the two fell asleep, Kidd began to rouse from his unconscious state with hazy vision. Clenching his eyes tightly, the amount of pain waving through his body caused his mouth to gape open, but made no sound. 'Edward. Where's Edward?' He thought trying to fight the pain, failing to win. 'I need to make sure he is ok...' he insisted rolling his head around searching for the pirate biting his tongue. Bending his neck back, Kidd managed to lift himself slightly higher in the bed, but felt his pain numb when he finally located the pirate. There he was sleeping peacefully in a chair next to his bed. The only problem with the image was seeing Cualli on his shoulder—then Edward's hand on top of hers. Soon a different kind of pain began to fill Kidd's heart instead of his back, a stabbing kind of pain that made him slightly gasp in shock. Since when did the fearsome Kidd get these twisted feelings of another person getting close to his friend? Sure they had gotten closer and spent a few days together, but nothing to be upset over. How many times did he see his friends decorate themselves with women dangling from their arms? How many times did he hear his friends talk naughty of women? But never once did he feel his face draining or pigment until now and seeing Edward be cozy with a woman has made him slump back down. "I must push 'im away." Kidd closed his eyes hoping sleep would clear his thoughts.

"Hey mate, it's me, Edward. I need you to hurry and recover. I can't argue with the assassin woman Cualli well. She lacks a sharp tongue and talks too properly compared to you" he chuckled starting the morning finally finding the words to say. "It's my entire fault you are like this... I really am sorry mate."

" 'm not dead yet ya ass..." a scratchy voice uttered.

"Kidd..."

"Cualli, could ya 'elp me up please?" Kidd asked slowly propping up with help the young assassin woman. He winced from the pain surging from his back, but after some groaning he finally sat up right. Filled to the rim with relief and joy, Edward embraced Kidd to which he yelled "Ouch!" then grew embarrassed by having Cualli watch them in the lengthy hug Edward was giving him. Normally Edward just patted his head or shoulder, but hugging him like this was different. It was incredible; making him wide-eyed thinking "this feels nice..." placing a light hand on Edward's back.

"You're getting hot Kidd, do you have a fever?" Edward pressed the back of his hand against Kidd's cheek. Kidd jumbled his words looking flushed before he shoved Edward away.

"Don't touch me!" He demanded "Don't ever touch me again!"

"What's wrong with you?" Edward spoke irritated. "I checked if you have a fever is all mate."

But a greater vex from witnessing what he saw last night pulsed in his mind in addition to seeing them together now caused Kidd to explode. "I don't give'a shit, don't ever touch me again! Understand Kenway?"

"You're being irrational Kidd."

"Stay away from me!" One of the guards standing post in front of the hut walked in silently conversing with the female assassin before stepping out.

"Edward, our mentor wants to see you" the assassin informed him.

Removing himself from Kidd, Edward rose showing his back to him and only said "Aye" leaving the hut angry. Cualli looked to Kidd worried about his health as his face was still red. There is only one reason James would react this way. She took over the seat Edward once occupied. "He was really worried about you. Nearly killed the prisoner because he was so upset." she coaxed Kidd to calm down.

"'Tis my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at 'im. Anyway Kenway will be fine. 'E'll get over it." Cualli bowed her head. "Do me a favor aye? Keep an eye on Kenway for me. Don't need 'im causin' any more trouble." Kidd tried to joke.

"I will" She agreed helping Kidd to lie back down. "Please rest." she requested, then left to go with Edward. 'Easier said than done' Kidd thought feeling guilty about letting his emotions get the best of him. He felt restless, agitated with his behavior. He needed to get his mind off of things; else he would disintegrate into a pile of ugly mush. He forced himself off of the bed feeding his arms through his coat to go outside and achieve some clarity within him. Kidd shielded his eyes at the harshness of the Caribbean sun before wobbling to the camp grounds. Insisting he help the people with their needs, the assassins tried to stop Kidd from helping, but he would not take "no" for an answer and settled aiding within his limit.

Cualli stuck by Edward's side as the pair walked making their way to gain audience with Ah Tabai. Waiting inside the stone temple was a lot cooler than outside. Torches affixed on the walls illuminated the inside bright enough to show the very skilful artistry illustrated. Edward looked on absorbed with the story told on the walls. In the beginning they were a small bunch of people living off of the land peacefully, but punished by an angry deity for not offering any of their bounty. The Mayan people propositioned gifts and themselves as sacrifices to appeal the God as they danced with wrath destroying land around them. Suddenly a more powerful being showed, a female, offering them salvation, but at the condition they protect something, a small glowing object.

"It is a tale that tells of how my people came to adopt the brotherhood and its creed." Ah Tabai stepped out from the shadows. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted- that is our creed. Edward I summoned you because after watching you fight, I understand what James sees in you. For him, I will tell you what information we managed to get from the soldier after you beat him. In one week, the Templars are gathering in Kingston. Among them is the one whom hired him and the other soldiers to come invade us. He could not tell us who. You should go and see what they are planning."

"Why should I listen to you?" Edward questioned already in a foul mood.

"You do not."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you should have let James die instead of ask me for help on that beach." The assassin mentor concluded.

Edward burned with anger. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted right? Then I ignore your truth and permit myself to do whatever the fuck I want!" he said storming out of the Temple.

The assassin woman bowed before her mentor low to the ground in apology then darted to follow after Edward. "He is becoming Ah Chuy Kak – a God of war." Ah Tabai muttered watching the two vanish from his sight. "If only he could open his eyes and see the truth instead of his pride."

Edward's mind felt like it would burst today. Just when he thought his friend is ok, Kidd did not want to see him and Ah Tabai is telling him what he should do next. He never had this problem before when he was just a simple privateer, his life used to be so much easier before he got involved with Kidd and his fairytales. Edward wanted to leave the island of Tulum now, but even though his feelings were hurt, he could not leave Kidd behind. 'I could use a drink' Edward thought but knew he couldn't get any on the island and he refused to ask Kidd's quartermaster for any. Groaning, Edward sat down where he stood attempting to meditate his stresses away that were shortly interrupted by the presence of Cualli.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked him hopeful to help him cheer up.

Without a hassle, Edward accepted the young assassin woman's offer. Today, the jungle seemed livelier than it was before. Cualli showed Edward around leading him on coarse trails, showing him hidden gems, and unreal sights only the indigenous people would know. They went from swimming in a natural spring, to gathering fruits sharing lunch together. Her distraction to cheer Edward up was working and soon he was laughing with her about their conversations and indulging her with his own tales from his privateer days. The two of them spent more than half the day together and decided to return back to the temple grounds before it got too late.

"'ave you seen Kenway?" Kidd randomly asked the assassin he was helping to light the torches around the temple grounds.

"This morning I saw he and Cualli go together in to the jungle."

"Ah... I see" and what perfect timing for him to say that for at that moment he saw the two of them walking in the direction of the assassin headquarters laughing together looking happy. This did not make Kidd feel any happier that rotten feeling forming inside his chest.

"Are you going to Kingston with Edward Kenway in search of those templars?" asked the assassin.

"What ya' say?"

"Our mentor told Edward Kenway the information we gathered from that soldier that hurt you about where the Templars plan to meet. Our mentor hopes that Edward Kenway will go to Kingston and learn more about their plans." At last, a silver lining in his damp mood appeared, now was the opportunity to get away from Tulum... to get Edward away from Tulum. Kidd did feel some shame for the thoughts he was having, but his selfishness took over his mind.

"Did 'e say 'e is goin?"

"No. He looked angry before he spoke to our mentor and angrier after he left."

'I'm an idiot' Kidd exhaled. His eyes fixated to the peeking stars in the purple orange sky thoughts racing in his mind.

By nightfall all the assassins gathered around the courtyard eating their dinner together whilst talking among each other about the next attack, their losses, or what new skills they could acquire. Ah Tabai seated himself with Kidd, Edward, and Cualli eating soundless. Kidd on the other hand; saw this as a great opening to recite the blueprints in his mind.

"Mentor, t'omorrow Edward an' I shall sail for Kingston" Kidd slowly stood up in front of everyone affirming their voyage.

"What? But you're not well to do anything yet." Edward objected

"Are you fancyin' Tulum now mate that ya found yerself a bonnie lass?" Kidd teased.

"Whats gotten into you lately Kidd?"

"Don't get to close to 'im Cualli. 'e's a lady-killer" this time with bitterness in his words.

"Will you stop? Nothing is going on between she and I and we are not leaving until you feel better-"

"We are leavin' t'morrow. You can come or you can stay." Kidd walked back to his hut Edward following behind him grabbing his arm. Kidd yanked his arm back forcibly and shot Edward a daring look. "I told ya not t' touch me."

"I'm about to touch you again with a punch to your face if you don't explain why you're acting like a fool." Edward threatened.

"Ya think you can threaten me?" Kidd challenged

"Aye. Ever since you woke up from being unconscious, you've been acting like another person. I hardly know you mate...What's in that mind of yours?"

Kidd calmed down realizing how much of an idiot he may have seemed earlier and letting his thoughts get the better of him. " 'm sorry man..." Kidd eased backing up from Edward hiding his face. "Ahhh I don't know whats goin' on with me…..I can't tell ya...Sorry chum...but I don't need explainin' nothin' to ya...All ya need t' know is we're leavin' t'morrow mornin' for Kingston. Ah Tabai be expectin' us to now."

Edward sighed in frustration looking down at his feet shaking his head. "Alright, but I won't deal with your shit anymore if you keep this up. I'll find my way back to Nassau." He said to Kidd whom was withdrawing inside his hut.

The next morning Ah Tabai and a small group of assassins including Cualli followed the pair of pirates down to the beach assisting Kidd with getting into the small row-boat. "Watch over James" Ah Tabai warned Edward. "And do well of yourself too. You cannot keep denying the things you see. You out of everyone, should know since you are gifted with the sense. Don't be ignorant; greatness awaits." and bid them farewell. In essence, Edward felt relieved going back to Kidd's ship, back at sea. Tulum is a fearful island. Since his time there, the levels of drama in his life increased tenfold. The voyage from Tulum to Kingston was mostly silent with a lot of tension. Edward still felt sensitive about Kidd pushing him away and Kidd embarrassed with his attitude the time he was recovering. Equally stubborn people, equally proud not wanting to admit to their own faults. The late night talks had ceased, but Edward did help Kidd out when he needed it, which was only once. Kidd mostly kept to his privacy hardly leaving his captain's cabin refusing anyone that tried to aid him in changing his bandages or bathing. Every so often, Kidd's quartermaster would offer Edward a beverage when risk-free, however Edward always jilted his offers and ran off to do something else. Eventually they would have to face each other and talk.

Under the night of a full moon, Kidd's ship rocked back and forth in place maintaining a great distance from the island of Kingston learning their lesson at Tulum's price. It was a sea of red through Edward's vision. Soldiers heavily guarded the coastline doubling the numbers from Tulum with reinforcements marching around other parts of the island. No safe place was left untouched by the soldiers. Standing at the very top of the foremast, Edward kept searching looking for any openings. Grabbing a rope from the stay, Edward slid down landing by Kidd.

"Nothing, they have the place locked tight."

"Damn" Kidd snapped.

"Guess we get our feet wet mate?"

The two pirates dove off of Kidd's ship into the water gently paddling as close to the shore as possible above water before going underwater to go up under the docks. "Doin' alright Kidd?"

"Just a bit o' salt water in the wound—stinging a bit. Now what?" The two men floated trying to figure out their next plan of action.

"Best we go in disguised. They will recognize your ugly mug and my young face."

"Ass" Edward looked at Kidd offended but deep down inside felt slightly happy they were getting back in to their old routine.

"We should go in disguised. There's one man over there that moves faster than the rest behind 'im. If done right, we can take 'im down an' you wear 'is uniform. I'll run over there t' that bush an' take 'im down then you come over an' change. Then take me as a prisoner for some stupid reason, make one up."

Moving from out of the water, Kidd ran as fast as he could in to the bush as planned and whistled luring the soldier over jumping out to strangle him pulling him in. "C'mon Kenway! Stop slackin'!"

Edward ran over to the bush huddling next to Kidd stripping the soldier of his uniform and changing into them. Edward felt odd wearing the man's uniform, but it is not the first time he wore a dead man's clothes. Stepping out from behind the shrubbery Edward shoved Kidd's causing him to trip and moan in pain. "Found a trouble maker so I'm sending him back." Edward informed the other soldiers that questioned what the commotion was about. Buildings littered the streets of Kingston, a bigger city compared to most places in the Caribbean and came off more civilized, but the amount of slavery that went on was enormous. Ade would certainly be uncomfortable coming to Kingston.

"Will ya stop pushin' my back!" Kidd busted in a fury. "It still hurts mate!"

"Oh—yeah..." Edward recoiled his arms after pushing Kidd one last time. "We need to find out where it is the Templars plan to meet."

"Aye. I'd say it be a place away from everythin' an' full of guards."

"Look, a bunch o'them are gatherin' by that tavern. I'd say we go for a drink and do a bit of snoopin'" Kid suggested. Loud music poured out of the tavern as the two men walk in acting as if they were strangers and stood at the bar tuning in to the conversation at table in the corner seating two soldiers sitting closely to the other whispering something Edward could barely hear.

"After this drink, we have to go guard our lordship and his guests meeting at Catching Tail. We can have lots of fun while they are having their meeting though. Just gotta make sure we pay attention and check things often." said the older looking soldier between them.

"C'mon we better go. If we are late, was can't do it next time." ending the conversation and becoming the beacons for Edward and Kidd following them at the exact location of the meeting.

Giggles of women and grunts of drunken men scuffling over some pointless topic paraded the way to the building. It was rowdy in front of the "Catching Tail" establishment. The lights in private rooms flicker silhouettes of figures in private rooms exchanging their business transaction on the musty windows rattling the poorly painted mermaid hanging from the canopy to lose her breast over a sailor's head knocking him out. Edward and Kidd looked at each other. This is one of the Templars finest bases; a whore house.

"Ever been in one Kidd?" Edward laughed.

"Never 'ave. Got no business bein' in these places."

"Don't like the touch of a woman?" He teased.

"I don't feel like payin' for an open door a fly can get into an' none would be the wiser"

"Brutal mate, they have feelings too. They're working hard." The pirate said watching a busty woman smother a man's face in her breast jiggling about spilling spirits all about the ground.

"Aye, real hard." Kidd replied in sarcasm. "Go on in Kenway, I'll meet ya inside."

Then the two men went their separate ways. Kidd off into the darkness of the night and Edward sneaking in behind a group of soldiers. If outside seemed ridiculous, then inside put it to shame. Women clung against beams, stairs, anything hard, they were on Edward noted looking away giving a man his privacy. The Catching Tail had a few soldiers inside, ten soldiers in total Edward calculated with the help of his vision. Just then a burly looking woman came to Edward bumping her hand against his chest forcing him to stop.

"Got anyone soldier?" the rotten breath woman asked ushering him to sit down in a seat which by luck was next to the two soldiers from before at the tavern giving him a great advantage. She deserved some credit with her unconscious help.

"Uhhh..." Edward managed to muster looking around at all the women in the place either taken or single as he sat, but all sharing a common trait of 'ugly' he thought. All the women looked hideous to him. Either they reminded him of tacky slops, had really poor hygiene, wasn't blessed with genetics, or clown faced with the copious amounts of make-up some of them wore. He may have teased Kidd earlier about whore houses, but Edward to comprehend his wish to not want it.

"If you ain't got no one, then you can have me, and if I'm not good enough, you gotta leave." she pressured him.

"I'll take him" said a lonely woman laying herself over Edward her hair falling in his face.

"Hmph!" said the burly woman turning her nose up and walked away with her dignity.

Dark brown hair and scent of coconut blocked Edward's vision only for a moment before the weight of the woman was off of his head moving to stand in front of him instead creating a shadow. Nervous to see his sort of savior, Edward was truly thankful once again. With more luck, he had the prettiest girl in all the Caribbean rescuing him. Her eyes were light brown like his favorite rum standing out behind long lashes that tickled her cheeks when she blinked and her lips were a plump crimson red. No doubt she was a godsend. The more he stared, the more he fell nearly forgetting the reason he is there. Getting back to his senses he focused on the mission at hand. However his eyes would betray him and lead back to her. When she smiled, his heart skipped a beat. Her smile—the toothy grin and the way she had dressed, it reminded him of someone...

"Kidd—"

"Shhh..." the woman leaned over Edward hushing him. "Call me Mary" she said sealing their lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

And that ends the third chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Many thanks!


	4. What would you do with a drunken sailor?

_**Amazing! Simply amazing!**_

All the wonderful reviews I got from chapter 3...Wow! I am extremely happy and it made me write chapter 4 a lot faster than I had intended to and actually would have been uploaded Friday, but After 12 hours of no electricity huddling by the fire I built and having to type everything I wrote down, here you have Chapter 4. I actually have two versions of this chapter, but ultimately, I picked this one for why you are about to read...haha quite the adventure.

But seriously, because of all of the support I have been receiving from you all, I am more than happy to write as fast I can. _**I cannot thank you all enough!**_ At this rate, if I keep getting all these beautiful reviews I may have a chapter out each day, hahaha.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Pursed lips parted to link against the woman before him. At first he hesitated against her mouth, but leaned forward cupping the back of her head to apply the right amount of pressure making it last. With a small smack, their lips broke. The lack of warmth missing on his lips made Edward long for more. Passion burned in Edward as he looked at her with glossy eyes. Her cheeks flushed from the attention he gave her as she bent down to sit in his lap leaning against him. The want to forget the mission and ravage the woman before him grew in the pits of his stomach, but 'the mission' he thought with annoyance. Annoyance he is there, annoyance he's doing it for the assassin's, annoyance that Kidd could not be there to help him stay focused. Not even in the presence of the gorgeous woman who lit a fire in him, could make him forget about Kidd. Wait—why did he think of Kidd when he saw this beautiful woman? Kidd is just a boy and before him is this perfect specimen of female. Sure they 'may' have some similarities like the smile and her clothes, but Kidd can't go from a man to a woman. 'Her bosom showed, number one clue that Mary is not Kidd—why the fuck am I even comparing. Shit!' he closed his eyes concentrating with all his might to keep little Johnny and his thoughts at bay.

"Mary" he began "as much as I want to do more than just kiss you. I cannot keep you company. I'm here on business and my partner is somewhere waiting for me. He is not feeling well and I don't want to keep him waiting more than he needs to." cussing himself internally for what he said picking up the woman from his lap.

"He must be really important to you." she stood.

Edward thought for a second, then chuckled a bit. "He is. Like a brother."

"Off you go then." she flicked her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry" he finished standing to leave, but not before giving her one last kiss and went straight to the bar demanding a triple shot of the strongest grog available.

The woman just laughed shaking her head at the opportunity lost. "Next time then" she said softly knowing Edward could not hear her and walked away.

Downing the shot followed by one more, Edward covered his face in frustration. "I want to get this mission over as soon as possible, find Kidd, and go." Why did he have to go out of his way for people and creeds he could not care about. 'I'm such a nice guy' he thought going somewhere else to listen and await the guests of the important meeting. Looking over to some women on his right he studied them contemplating if every woman he looked at would make him think of Kidd, but they did not and instead made him frown in disgust at their calling to him.

"When will his Lordship arrive?" asked one soldier. "Did he get caught up in something?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to stay here and wait. Just drink some more." another insisted.

Just then, a dignified looking man with rich clothe walked in to the Catching Tail and is greeted by an older looking woman. The woman used her arm to show the man and his assistant the way leading to a staircase next to where Edward stood.

"That's him." said the soldier that permitted more drink. "Let's go" They both stood taking guard of the staircase waiting for the rich man to pass through so that they may follow from behind. Edward switched to his eagle vision and locked on to the wealthy man. Walking into a room farthest from the stairway, the man latched the door behind him waiting for someone to join him. Removing his eagle vision, Edward left to go outside of the Catching Tail and made his way around the building to climb up to the terrace of the room the man was in. Edward pressed himself against the wall spying as best he could through the french double doors. A knock at the door spooked the man in waiting queuing him to get up and welcome his guest. At first the wealthy man stood in the door way giggling whilst blocking the entrance, then stepped aside and let the person in. "Mary..." Edward whispered shocked to see her in the room with the sleazy rich man. 'I should not be surprised', he thought to himself, he met her here, so it could only mean she is a hired body there, but still, seeing her with him made Edward jealous. A second knock came about and broke Edward's jealousy spell to see whom the next person was. This time it was the Templar that the rich man graciously let in and had Edward freeze where he stood. Anger—no betrayl vibrated through his body as he saw the one and only Benjamin Hornigold welcomed in to the room.

"I thought it was just the two of us" Hornigold queried eying the woman.

"I thought we could have some entertainment while we discussed our plans on eliminating our targets. Besides, I am the one with the money here, not you." rebutted the rich man. "Were you even able to find that one fellow? What was his name again? Kenning? Kevin?"

"Kenway, I did. I sent a small army to follow him and James Kidd to ambush them. They should not get in our way now." said Hornigold checking the woman up and down as if he knew her. "Have I seen you before lass?"

"Do dreams count?" she winked.

"That scar on your eyebrow, I've seen it before." he reached a hand out to touch her, but she merely stepped away.

"Unless you have the money, you're not allowed to touch." she flirted.

"That's right pirate, keep your hands to yourself. Now lets begin, you say you can draw out the pirates to us and destroy them. How?"

Now shifting to look at the rich man, Hornigold agreed. "By going to Nassau and offering repentance in exchange for freedom we can lure them out and kill them also destroying the pirate republic. After we do that, the Templars should be able to have the advantage completely dominating the seas and allowing the cause to further reach other lands while searching for the 'star'. There are some troops in Nassau as we speak now and a few on the sea."

Edward breathed heavily shaking at the things he was seeing and hearing. Now he recognized the symbol on the man he killed back in Nassau that is tattooed on his hand. It was Hornigold's symbol he sailed with on his ship. Once a friend, now and enemy stood just mere feet away from him tempting him to beat the life out of Benjamin. Edward's vision started to become cloudy and twisted. 'Oh no..' Edward thought, 'I'm drunk...' he gripped on to the door frame in fear he would fall. 'Not good' struggling to stand up and stay focused on the events before him. Mary moved from where she stood walking out to the terrace pointing her face to the night sky inhaling deeply, but in reality, did her best to hide the sounds the drunk man was making, her eyes looking down at Edward in an act to dis sway the men from any suspicions by the terrace. Edward looked to her trying to keep his grip on reality as he glared at her mouthing "I will kill him" before he passed out. Taking pity on him she grabbed the doors closing them shut so hard it scared the men.

"Fight! There is a fight outside by the docks! Lots of soldiers are there, you better go!" she anxiously spoke.

"Let's finish this another time!" said the rich man scurrying out of the room Hornigold behind him.

Waiting until they left, Mary quickly opened the doors dragging the drunk man in. Looking around her, she searched for a pitcher of water in the room, of course, there was none. Running to the door she is stopped by Benjamin going back and looked down at the man on the floor passed out. Grabbing Mary by the arm, he held her as he ripped a part of her shirt off exposing a tattoo on her chest that only Kidd has near his collarbone.

"You—"

"Because of ya' I twisted me wrist fallin' from that tree back in Nassau. Thought you were goin' t' shoot me from the tavern. Guess not since I'm still 'ere." a wide grin on her face.

"No, but now I will." Benjamin said tossing her to the side making her trip as he pulled his pistol out aiming at her pulling the trigger sending the bullet straight into Edwards shoulder.

"Don't you dare hurt her..." Edward blocked the bullet meant for Mary and got up stumbling to take flight after Hornigold.

"Shit!" Mary yelled chasing after the men. Her main concern was to get Edward and quickly tend to his wound. Hornigold had the advantage above Edward. Not being drunk meant he could move a lot faster and he wasn't bleeding out. Falling into the sand Edward rolled trying to get up as fast he could but was failing as he watched Hornigold keep running to the docks for his ship.

"I'll get you! You bastard Hornigold! You're a dead man!" Edward screamed from the sand holding on to reality.

"Edward!" Mary threw herself down to lift the beat man using all her strength to get him standing to walk.

"Mary..." he whispered staggering with each step they took.

"Hush, we need t' get ya better before chasin' after Hornigold." she silenced having him rest against a shop's wall. Leaving him there, she ran into a tavern.

"She even sounds like him..." he blubbered. "I need to find Kidd..." nauseated to the spinning world around him vomiting.

"Jesus man!" Kidd ran to Edward who sat up to look at him as he removed the soldier's uniform top off of Edward to clean and dress his wound.

"I wan about to look for you Kidd. Find yourself a girl mate? You play while I work?" he puked. "Your lips is red..."

Kidd quickly rubbed the red paint off of his lips. "Sure" he opened a bottle of alcohol pouring it on to a cloth and jabbing it against Edward's wound before wrapping it tightly up.

"Geez man, can't you be more gentle!"

"Well maybe if ya weren't shit drunk, you would 'ave been able to stop Benjamin!"

"Fuck you Kidd. I let go of the most beautiful woman I ever saw because of you and the mission. Wait—how did you know?"

"Me? I didn't stop ya from messin' with that lass!" he avoided the question.

"Well sorry for thinkin' of ya mate! Next time I am with her, I will forget all about you and have some of my own fun. Anyway—I found out Hornigold is behind all this, and he's aiming the pirates to help the templars look for some 'star'. He was the one that sent that army back in Tulum and now to go destroy our Republic. Good thing Thatch is there... Thatch! We have to go warn and save Thatch!" Edward tried to get up crawling towards the ship.

"Hold up." Kidd got under Edward's good shoulder helping him stand getting to the ship. As soon as they were on board Kidd began barking orders to his crew and making his quartermaster set course to Nassau. Easing Edward on to the bed, he fetched a cup of water for the drunk wounded man. "If ya wanna take on Hornigold, ya need to get some kind of rest, else yer good as dead mate. Leave the captainin' t'me, I can do it now." he tucked the man in his bed. Edward watched the young man work on him lost in thought as he traced his fingertips lightly on Kidd's cheek lightly pulling Kidd in inches from kissing him.

"Whoah! The fuck mate!" Kidd screamed flustered falling to the ground. "You wanna kiss everything that moves when you're drunk!"

"Just wanted to check something out..."

"I'm not your toy mate. Go do that with the bonnie lass you left behind."

"Kidd" Edward called out to him. "Are you hiding anything from me?"

Kidd gazed down at his feet then stood up wiping himself. "No." he said walking out of the cabin to take charge of his ship. Edward watched him exit turning to look out the window into the midnight sea. "He smelled like coconuts." Laying down to sleep.

Kidd's ship rocked jostling Edward out of bed. "We're under attack!" a sailor yelled as Kidd's own cannons were returning fire. Edward looked out of the window seeing sparks from cannon fire puff in the darkness from surrounding ships as lightning crashed in to one ships setting it ablaze. He ran out of the cabin in the midst of returning fire ducking just in time from decapitation. Rain and seawater sprayed everyone as the battle was in the midst of a nasty squall. Shrapnel flew everywhere coating Kidd's crew as they scurried around some using the swivel to take charged shots while others loaded cannons and barrels. Finding Kidd's quartermaster first, Edward asked them where they were, bracing from the enemy fire. "Between Nassau and the Cayo Islands. We got pulled into a battle." The quartermaster pointed for Edward to look out. Peeking over the ship's railing, Edward could see it was a full on ship battle; seven ships in total. Recognizing one of the ships, Edward shot up "That's my Jackdaw! But why—" he cut himself off right away acknowledging the ship next to his,The Queen Annes Revenge in her full mighty power. Using his spyglass, Edward peeped through the device searching the Queen Anne for its owner and found him, fighting on board the odds against he and his crew.

"Kidd! Take her over there! Thatch is in trouble!" He ran to the wheel.

"I'll do me best, but I'm havin' a tough time getting' through with all these ships in the way."

"Take me to my ship then, she's closer!" Edward urged.

"I'm tryin!"Kidd said being shoved to the side by Edward as he grabbed hold of his wheel spinning it to force his ship to ram into an enemy. As members of Kidd's crew scrambled to the enemy's ship, weapons in hand to seize control, Edward jumped on to the frigate making quick work of its captain to control the wheel.

"Kenway!" Kidd hollered but was ignored. Edward was too focused on trying to save his friend from death. Sailing right past other enemy ships, Kidd's crew kept fighting as bodies added up around Edward killing any who opposed him. Rolling up next to the Queen Anne, Edward dashed to a pulley slicing the rope yanking him high up into the air landing on the course sprinting its length to hurdle himself on to the mast of Thatch's ship sliding down a sail and propelling off of it to stab two men cornering his friend.

"Just in time Edward! Let's give them hell!" Thatch ordered fuses sizzling in his hair.

The pair ran the length of the Queen Anne slicing and shooting soldiers down. The two of them together made a powerful force. The number of soldiers on Thatch's ship were rapidly dropping as the body count was escalating. Standing side by side they took on a group of soldiers until a heavy mass soldier tackled Edward down. Struggling to get up from under the weight the soldier, Edward punched the man in hopes to remove him to regain his spot with his friend. Thatch fired two pistols shooting the soldier as he dropped his dead weight on top of his comrade holding him down. Edward laughed that Thatch should have waited until he could slide out from under the man, but went deaf as Edward watched his friend get shot in the back. Like the devil, Blackbeard turned around and charged the soldier at full killing him with his sword, but another man shot at Thatch filling him up with more bullets execution style. The soldiers began to tag team Blackbeard as Edward screamed out to his friend fighting to remove the soldier and save him, but it was too late. Shoving the dead man from him Edward tossed a pistol to Thatch, but never caught it as he dropped down to his knees. "I'll see you below..." Thatch mouthed as he pulled a fuse with the last of his strength and tossed it towards a stack of gunpowder kegs blowing the ship up. Edward suffered from whiplash as his body crashed into the angry waves of the storm submerging him in a wild turbulence tearing his wound open. Sharks circled around the battle scene snatching and chomping down on any that fell in attracted to the odor of blood. Edward realized the danger he was in because of his own blood and swam as fast as he could on to a drifting piece of the ship's floor. "Thatch..." Edward cried pulling himself up as his Jackdaw came roaring towards him Ade hollering for his captain to come on board.

Edward climbed and boarded his Jackdaw solemnly. Ade raised his hand yelling "Captain's on deck", but hardly anyone wanted to cheer. Thatch, the great Blackbeard is now resting down below with Davey Jones. Gripping the Jackdaw's wheel Edward looked into the smokey horizon bouncing in the rough waves ready to command his crew. Kidd rolled his broken ship next to the Jackdaw offering condolences from he and his crew.

"I'm sorry Kenway" he said trying his best to fight tears.

"Nothing you could do about it Kidd. You were too busy yourself trying to keep the other ships from blowing our guts." He pointed out at the ship's broken ram, splitting sides, and torn sails. "Listen Kidd, I'm done running around for the Assassins and fighting Templars. I never wanted to help them in the first place, and I couldn't give a damn about Templars, I only stuck around for you. From here on, we split."

"Why Kenway? You don't 'ave t' be alone—Just come with me, or I'll sail with ya an' t'gether we can take Benjamin out for Thatch's soul." Kidd haggled.

"No, this time, you leave me alone. Don't follow me or come lookin' for me. I don't want to see you anymore. Full sail!" Wind blew into the fully opened sails propelling his ship away from his best friend's grave, away from his closest mate, and away from the past.

"Kenway!" Kidd choked on his tears being separated from his friend, but Edward was already sailing off and with his ship in the shape it is in, he could not hope to catch up.

Days came and went. Months added up to a year and still Edward chose a lone life. Harpooning became a hobby for him challenging all different types of marine life from sharks to whales. Money poured in from the hunting bounties and a little extra from discovering forgotten treasures, but still he is unsatisfied and upset at the death of Thatch. Ade and the rest of the crew watched their captain waste away drinking himself drunk every night, once in while crying. The rare times they did touch land, Edward would go straight to the tavern and fight or go to a whore house looking for the right woman. Even if he didn't find her, he still would hire a girl, but he never touched them and they always left crying from embarrassment. Edward often talked to himself drunk recalling a woman named Mary, but at the end of each mindless banter, he would always ask or look for Kidd.

One drunk night, Ade approached his captain with uncertain frustration. "Captain, the men think you've gone mad and they no longer want to be employed by you. I too have to agree with them."

"Then get rid of the lot. I don't need them." Edward said swinging the bottle in his hand.

"Sir, we set course to Tortuga and won't be leaving till you and Captain Kidd settle your problems. We caught wind that he has been there repairing his ship and doing his jobs there."

"Kidd? What does this have to do with him? I don't want to see him. He creates trouble where ever he goes. Did I ever tell you what his quartermaster gave me to drink?"

"Many times." Ade rolled his eyes. "We are going to arrive at the Tortuga's port in a day's time. Your men are depending on you." bidding his captain goodnight.

Edward stood in silence not comprehending fully what Ade told him. Walking down the steps to the starboard, Edward sat down scrolling through his memories he and Kidd shared. He began to laugh at some of the events and conversations that transpired between them. Each time one memory surfaced, his heart pulsed painfully hard in his chest feeling empty. Edward did not want to admit it soberly, but he missed James Kidd very much and not having at least one person around him that has known him better than his crew made him dejected. Something crazy happened in his mind, the thought of holding Kidd and what it would be like to kiss him invaded. An image of Mary faded in and out of the idea melting Kidd together with her as one slowly until it clicked. Edward's eyes widened catching his breath. The eyes, the smile, the clothes, the smell, the bullet whom he took the shot for...

"Ade! Ade!" Edward ran down to the crew's quarters in search of his quartermaster disturbing most from their peace.

"Aye captain?"

"Go as fast as you can and wake the crew. We arrive at Tortuga by noon! "

How could he be so dumb? How could he be so blind? He was so absorbed in his own gain, his own desires he neglected to see Kidd's truth even when he exposed himself to him. The spur of going to the island and seeing Kidd has his adrenaline pumping. No spirits, animal, riches, or woman could fill him with so much excitement than now. Ade watched his captain come alive when he spoke and saw him run back to his wheel with drive smiling in approval.

"You heard the captain. Everyone on deck!"

By noon Edward kept to the promised time arriving to the island of Tortuga. Edward's heart began to beat profusely in excitement so close to seeing Kidd. "Men! Enjoy your time here, we shall dock for a while. If you choose to leave, now is your chance, if not, I will let you know when we leave." he told his crew walking down the plank to the docks. First on his agenda, is to find out where Kidd is on the party island. Entering the local tavern he tipped off the bartender asking for any clues or whereabouts of a handsome young-looking man. The bar tender only shook his head not knowing anything to fit the description. Edward did not let it bother him, he continued to search for the younger pirate stopping at nearly every establishment on the island all giving him the same answer. Visiting one last establishment, a general store farthest from all the chaotic mess of the party island, he tried to open the door, but was unsuccessful due to the store being closed for the evening. Edward now was starting to lose hope. No one knew of the man he was seeking.

"Looking for something chum?" a bald man questioned Edward flipping a knife in his hand with two men on each of his side.

"Aye. Your mother wanted to see me again." He ridiculed them.

Without a word, the man caught his knife and threw it at Edward who stepped leaving to the side dodging the knife and had his pistol out for the man's heart.

"If you want to die tonight, keep going." the two men that were next to the bald man ran off yelling for their lives leaving him alone against Edward. "You asked for it." Edward ran to the bald man, placed his hands on his shoulders and flipped himself up in the air to land behind him twisting the bald man's neck.

"Looks like ya still got it in ya Kenway." a familiar voice called filling Edward's heart with hope. Looking around him, Edward dropped his guard completely freezing at the touch of something poking his back.

"Even though I said not to, you insist on spooking me eh?" Edward raised his hands up.

"What d'ya want Kenway? You made me leave ya alone and told me ya never want to see me again, so why are ya 'ere?"

"Well you certainly do make it hard for a man to find or forget you." he gave a small gesture with his head.

"What's that supposed t' mean?"

"It means I came to apologize." putting his hands down. "I'm sorry Kidd."

Kidd sighed tossing the stick to the side allowing Edward to look at him. Edward could not help but smile seeing his old friend again still looking his handsome self with the same stupid clothes and speech.

"Let's go talk elsewhere private" Kidd waved a hand for Edward to follow. Walking into a private home, Edward looked at all the decorum and fancy wallpaper around him. Fancy on Tortuga standard, fancy for pirate standards—which is not fancy at all. "I'm rentin' it. 'Tis a temporary place for me t' live till ready to set sail again. In the mean time, I've been takin' on side missions for our gain against the Templars. I'm close to catchin' Thornigold..." Kidd said softly to not upset Edward at the painful memories. "Where ya get them ridiculous lookin' clothes?"

"I did whaling for a bit to make some coin. A drunk needs money to buy rum." Edward laughed sitting in front of the fireplace. "Ahh—Kidd I'm sorry for talking the way I did to you back then. I was lettin' my emotions get the best of me. Finding out one friend is betraying us, then seeing the other die before me. It was not right of me to let you go. You've been with me for so long, I was foolish."

"Foolish is right. Even though I 'elped ya so many times, when I needed 'elp, you ignored me and rejected me." Kidd jabbed at Edward causing the both of them to share silence.

"So—I kissed a man?" he looked over to Kidd with uncertainty.

"Christ Edward!" Kidd barked in frustration grabbing Edward's knife using it to stab his finger smearing blood over his lips then tugged at his head wrap letting his hair drop. "Ya understand now? I'm a woman ya dumb shit. Mary Read be who I really am. Given by me mum." the truth revealed in clarity.

Someone should have smacked Edward with a crate full of cargo because he looked like he had been or at least seen the ghost of a dead man. He eyebrows knit together as he was about to speak but couldn't say the words constantly adjusting himself where he stood.

"No—you're wrong. Kidd is the illegitimate son of Captain Kidd..."

"A story I made up for James Kidd."

"Kidd is my mate."

"That means I am your mate."

"I can't accept this!" Edward got angry.

"You don't 'ave to" Mary said getting closer to Edward. "But if ya go tellin' people 'bout the real me, ya can forget what 'ole you'll stick yer willie in 'cause ya won't 'ave—"

"I think I love you." Edward looked at Mary hearing his heart beat so loudly in his ears overcome with nerves.

Mary looked at Edward her mouth gaped open ready to throw an insult his way, but was caught stuck in her throat. "Ya what? " she asked meekly.

Edward reached his hand out to tuck her hair behind her ear trailing down to chin so that her eyes meet his. "I said I love you."

She pushed his hand away stepping back from him in disbelief carefully watching him to keep their distance. "Ya still care for ya wife."

"Yes, but I don't love her anymore. She left me and never wanted me back. That was many years ago. Even after a year, I still kept thinking about you Kidd—er Mary." Edward name slipped.

"You told me you see me like a brother...in Kingston"

"I didn't understand my feelings then and felt confused. Trust me, if I could show you my dreams you would understand!" Mary gasped in disgust.

"What kinda sick dreams are ya 'avin' of me mate?"

"I don't know if they are sick, but it definitely had me thinking." he laughed. Mary now had a worrisome look on her face. Edward could tell she probably was having some doubts in her mind. "Back at Tulum. Seeing me with Cualli, you were jealous weren't you?" Edward inched closer to Mary.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She placed her hands on her hips defiantly the hue of her face betraying the image she portrayed.

"If I had known the truth then, and understood my feelings like I do now, please know I would have only seen you. Well, even you as Kidd I only saw you. I mean, even after you kissed me at Catching Tail all I thought about was you. That did not sound weird at all."

"Please leave." Mary walked to her door opening it up for the pirate to exit.

"Why won't you accept my feelings?" Edward refused to leave.

"Because I can't believe a man who only thinks of 'imself. Ya can't even 'ave faith in me."

"But I do!" Edward walked to her yelling shutting the door.

"Don't make this 'ard for me Kenway." Mary pulled her knife out on Edward.

"This is hard for me mate— "

"Ya know nothin' about hardship! I 'ad loved you since we sailed for Tulum. Ya flirt with Cualli while I'm in pain for savin' yer ass, an' then ya left me for a year to meself. I too was sad about Thatch. 'ow do ya think I felt mate? Because I can tell ya it ain't roses an' gems." Mary began to hiccup behind her tears. There, Edward went and did it again, hurting the people close to him only thinking of him.

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered in shame of his guilt. "I'll leave you then." he said opening the door to silently exit.

Mary stood behind the closed-door weeping against it her heart crushed. For the first time in her double life, Mary and Kidd were both exposing their true naked self. "I'll make you mine Mary Read." she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Edward forcing the door open to capture her in his arms kissing her spiraling into their raw desire for each other.

* * *

Welcome to the end of Chapter4!

I ended the chapter here with the intentions of...well-you would have to read and find out.

Please review and I would love to know your thoughts good or bad.

Also, I discovered I could put information on my profile about me, lame right? So if you are curious, you can check out that little blurb about me.

Much love!


	5. Between a Man and a Woman

I would like to apologize to the readers that have been following since day one and the new followers. I won't go into detail, but things in my life have gotten a bit upside down and I could not focus on writing. It is a poor excuse in my opnion to not deliver what I wanted to on time, but it is what I can offer as an explanaition-it's the least I can do. This chapter may not be my best, but it's what has been waited for.

**_I am very sorry._**

Please enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Mary felt her body being crushed by the weight of Edward squeezing her slender frame perfectly pivoting their bodies together. The strength he possessed over her reminded Mary of how frightening a man is in comparison to her façade. A feeling she had long forgotten.

"Wait..." The urge to breathe became dire. "Wait..." the feminine voice gasped, but Edward held on to her his hot breath on her neck clamping down. Edward had his prey by the throat, and he was not about to let her live a second longer without devouring her body and soul. He had told her he would make her his and that is what he will do.

"I can't" Mary fought verbally, her body shivering under calloused rough hands brushing the other side of her neck, fingers sliding under the collar of her shirt tickling her skin. Her chest felt tight; breasts rubbing against the layers of cloth compressing the delicate skin tormenting her. "Enough!" she forced Edward off dark eyes transfixed on his glossy crystal blue orbs.

"What is it?" Edward reluctantly removed himself from Mary just enough to where he could see her face, but not enough to let her get away harshly breathing.

Heavy drumming made Mary go deaf, her heart pounded in her head, chest, and womb breaking down rationality. Morals ceased to exist as she stripped the long captain's coat from her body smashing it against the wall. Buttons bounced against the hardwood floors tearing her linen shirt in half. Slim fingers clawed at bandages wrapped around her chest inhaling sharply at the newfound freedom. Edward drank the image of Mary before him, her breasts bouncing as she heaved. Hips swayed as she stepped one foot in front of the other hypnotizing Edward, bumping their foreheads together. Her eyes bore into him removing what little clothes he had on overcome with sensuality. Mary's hand brushed over the scar Edward sported on his shoulder from their expedition in Kingston the fire in her veins burning. Edward's skin tickled from under her eyelashes as she leaned in to kiss the mark gratefully. Mary hissed against his broad chest as thick fingers ran through her hair down to her spine touching the scar. Not comprehending it until now, each sacrificed their own life for the sake of the other due to the devotion and unknown love. Edward stepped back dragging his hand on her curves keeping his focus on lust filled eyes to stand behind her controlling her hips. Edward planted butterfly kisses on her scar getting down to his knees pulling the knot of her trousers sliding them down to her ankles. She winced at the intrusion massaging the bundle of nerves inside of her, manipulating her to weep; the moisture spreading on her thighs, senses barely hanging on ready to explode. Mary's face burned with desire rolling her eyes closed as she grabbed a hand full of golden locks exposed and lavished in her truest form. Normally, Mary as Kidd is a dominating force, ordering people around as if she were their God and demanded they obey her, or in Edward's case, she would belittle him and harshly judge him, but at that moment, she is Mary, a woman and Edward, a man, indulging in their primal instincts.

"Edward" her voice resonated with need. "Don't tease me mate..."

"Tell me what you want Mary." the tone of his voice deep coaxing her hand to touch a part of him she thought she would never squeezing and pulling.

"I want ya Kenway." Mary twisted her body to shove Edward down to the floor with as much force as she could muster at the urgency to connect their bodies.

"Ahh...Fuck..." Edward groaned squeezing her hips as she straddled on top of him digging her nails in his chest.

The massive amounts of sound from fighting, singing, and other chatter outside of the rented house drowned out the moans and cries from the two pirates lost in coitus.

Mary and Edward were both up to greet the dawn. Rays of sun peeped in through the window exposing the mess the two of them made throughout the night. Vases laid to pieces on the floor, dishes shoved off of the table, and the bedroom, worst of all, appeared as if a waterspout ran through wreaking havoc; the entirety of the house victim to their love-making. Mary's body full with bruises and red marks from Edward's lips on her thighs, waist, chest, and neck, and slight formations of his digits on meticulous locations. Edward looked as though he had been destroyed by a jaguar. Scratch marks were everywhere, from his buttocks, to his shoulders. Mary had herself curled against Edward on the bed, a lazy hand tracing the tattoo on his chest.

"Ya understand bein' with me means ya can't treat me like any woman ya would be with." pausing in between every other word as Edward kissed on her swollen lips."Livin' a secret life an' a lie."

"You understand being with me means you have to deal with me." Edward laughed at Mary.

"I can deal with ya alright. But ya can't be messin' with me as Kidd, aye? Don't think me crew would like seein' their Captain gettin' cozy with a man."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Mary's hair twirled around idle fingers. "Should keep the other men away."

"They never messed with me t' begin with!" Mary sat up with an incredulous expression.

"You shouldn't call yourself ugly. Nothing that is mine is ugly." Edward reached to kiss a peak.

"That right?" She looked him up and down with sharp eyes.

"You dressing as a lad won't stop a man from wanting you. I started to like you even as Kidd."

"That's 'cause you ain't right in the head mate."

"Ahh—so then why bother with me?"

"Ever saw somethin' so bad ya couldn't look away an' get drawn t' it? That's 'ow it is for me"

"That tongue of yours is sharp as ever."

"Ya weren't complainin' last night." Mary teased embracing his head.

Edward rolled getting on top of Mary stroking his hand to follow the lines of her face afraid if any pressure were applied, she would shatter. Laughter broke the silence as he thought about their bickering habits. How wonderful this felt, to feel belonged by another. How long had it been since he felt this way? Welcomed in another person's life—and here she is in front of him smiling—teasing him into satisfaction. An encore was had between the two of them before it decided they should dress themselves. Mary lectured Edward that next time he not be too rough and not leave so many marks on her body because the ones on her neck and chest were impossible to hide with the image of Kidd. Walking on the humid island, the sun beating relentlessly down on them, Kidd looked as if he dressed for cooler weather; a red scarf courtesy of Edward's sash to wrap around his neck. He had an awkward gait to him; a mixture between limping and hobbling that had tickled Edward's sides into a roaring laughter. Kidd seethed with embarrassment knowing exactly what it was to cause his partner to point and laugh. Kidd wanted nothing more, then sweet revenge, and revenge he will have, but later. Stopping at the Sea Devil tavern, the two men walked in to the creaky place taking a seat at opposite ends of a table to talk business. Curious eyes stared at the pirates, more intent on the younger more handsome looking man with the red scarf loosely draped around his neck. Edward felt uncomfortable with all the attention Kidd was receiving and placed his pistols down on the table with a loud thud. The patrons went on with their business.

"Since you kissed me with your blood, does this mean we are spiritually married?"

"A'sappy one ain't ya Kenway. So ya do believe in fairy tales."

"Not every day a boy turns into a woman with a kiss."

"Say it any louder an' ya won't 'ave t' worry what I turn in t'." the tip of his boot smashed between Edward's legs knocking the bench. Edward threw his hands up in defeat winking at his lady disguised as a man. "If ya plan t' get Hornigold, ya would 'ave to sail around an' 'elp me an' the Assassin's find that 'star' before 'e or the Templars get their crumy 'ands on it. Ah Tabai be still 'avin trouble findin' it and time is runnin' out." Kidd got to the point making Edwards face turn hard with bitterness. Locked memories surfaced to the top freshly remembering the death of his dear friend Thatch taken before him all because of Benjamin Hornigold coexisting with the Templars. Those two opposing teams again… Edward had hoped he would not have to hear or deal with the Assassin's any longer, but to get revenge on his friend and now because of Mary; it is so that he cannot escape them. "Remember them pillars back on Tulum? They be what we need t' be lookin for. I mapped a few, but I'm missin' the rest. Will ya 'elp me?" the same foot between his legs rubbed his thighs.

"You're a snake in the grass." he glared at Kidd whispering "Mary" which had been returned with a waggling tongue sticking out.

"We'll take yer ship. Mine still 'as some problems."

"That was a year ago mate. How come it's takin you so long?"

"If ya don't recall, my ship was nearly sunk ou' there. I've been busy gatherin' information and workin' with me brethren to end this all." Edward sat tapping a finger against the hardwood table spacing out in his own thoughts before breaking through to Kidd.

"Right—My ship" he agreed stopping the bar wench that walked by ordering a case of grog to bring back on board. "My ship" raising his eyebrows to taunt Kidd with a sly smile, 'What did I get myself into" written all over Kidd's face.

"Lads, welcome Captain Kidd aboard." Edward announced climbing on deck of the Jackdaw in better spirits than before. Kidd walked on with caution and examined every part of Edward's ship to see if it was in tip-top shape for sailing. "He'll be joinin' us for a while. Make the young captain feel welcome." Ade was the first to greet the younger pirate, a gleam of success beamed from his dark face happy with the results before him. Kidd and Edward were together on the same ship and no longer angry with each other. Being taller than most on board, Ade leaned down extra low to whisper in to Kidd's ear laughter emanating from the young man. "S'that so?" he sounded fascinated with the information. The rest of the crew had mixed reactions. Some with no idea how to welcome Kidd on board, most of them were afraid from hearing the stories of what he has done to negligent sailors, the rest elated being near the famous Kidd's illegitimate son. From that day, Edward's crew was the tightest and most organized crew he ever had in his life of piracy.

Edward hopped to his wheel waiting for Ade to help him with gathering his crew together so they may begin their long mission of finding the pillars, this time, with Kidd. Opening the marked map, Kidd stood with Edward at the helm directing him to the first pillar inside of Eluethera island, a weeks' worth of sailing. With a week to kill, Edward could not think of any other sport to do except drink and get Kidd drunk. When he thought about it, never had he ever seen the younger pirate ever drink. Knowing what he knows now, it is obvious why among other things, but because he does know, Edward wanted it more. To not make an awkward scene, Edward spoke of inviting Kidd to join him in his quarters when evening came and the rest of the trip so they could further discuss and keep up with their plans.

The sun gradually sank under the Caribbean sea ushering in the moon to shine as the men aboard the Jackdaw worked diligently to lower the sails and prepare for the evening of feast and rest. The last sailor saluted to Ade bidding the last duties done before climbing down the ship to the crew's quarters. Ade knocked against the Captain's door awaiting Edward's signal before intruding and announced to the two men the crew's retirement for the evening offering his farewell too. Edward moved from his desk to lock the cabin door rewarding he and Kidd their privacy. Elated, Edward pulled out a bottle of rum he secured in Tortuga and raised it in the air "To Kidd" he popped the cork out with his teeth and took the first swig. It was time to drink and really see what Kidd's made of. Handing the bottle to Kidd, Edward watched on with delight like a dog thrown a bone. Kidd swished the contents in the bottle hesitant to accept anything from the older pirate as he looked suspicious smiling and staring the way he did.

"C'mon mate, a little drink won't hurt, aye?" Edward pressured grabbing one more bottle to prove it would be alright.

"What are ya planin' in that thick 'ead o'yers?"

"Nothing." keeping the answer short.

"Mighty suspicious that be. Me thinks ya want me drunk."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edward occupied his mouth with the bottle to end any further response.

If Edward was going to play dirty, so would Kidd. Chugging half of the bottle, Kidd slammed it down in front of Edward walking past him to go behind a divider and stepped right back out as Mary. Her hair tousled from being held up and her shirt a few buttons lower with the obvious lack of compression wraps missing, as she picked her bottle right back up raising it in the air cheering at the game being played sipping at the tip. Edward felt stumped, though he intended on taking advantage of a drunk Kidd to rip Mary out of the disguise, he hadn't expected her to come out right away so willing.

"Though' I wouldn't notice?"

"Didn't think it would be this easy."

Approaching the bed, Mary slinked into the sheets feeling hungry patting for Edward to follow; he was hypnotized, like a moth to the flame sitting at the edge of the bed. Mary craved for a part of her to be filled that only he could give her. She crawled on to his lap lifting his shirt off pouring the contents of her bottle on his muscle lapping it gingerly. Her cheeks flushed as she kissed his lips dipping her tongue in for a taste to tangle with his. At first she used an arm to cover her erect breasts, but Edward yanked her arm away tossing her against the table not caring of formalities. Mary had no time to fight or feel embarrassed about her imperfections, he cared not about how she looked filled with scars, only doing what he wants to the woman he loves. Mary did her best to mute the sounds escaping from her clasped mouth, but opted to grip the table instead for support as Edward pounded relentlessly into her forcing the breath out of her. Picking her body up, the sex became rough as Edward took it to the bed tying her arms up with his hand causing a fear to grow within her not of what he is doing, but at the shame of the dirty words he was calling her making her drip wet with excitement. No one would ever know of the real Kidd and his humiliation of pleasure.

Gazing at the ceiling of the Captain's cabin, Mary laid in bed thinking to herself her feelings full of embarrassment and curiosity if this is how everyday would be on board the Jackdaw. Maybe she too would come to adore the sea-bird as much as Edward, but on her own terms. As much as she wanted to lead a life of normalcy, there were her duties as an Assassin and mission that came before her own personal life. Cloud nine had been brought down to zero. She began to wonder about "after", would there be an after? Before, she knew once it was over in the Caribbean, the fight would continue against the Templars even in other regions, but now Edward came in to her life and added more meaning than just Assassins, missions, and the 'star'. Happiness, love, and maybe her life would not be so lonely. Perhaps she should not have gotten involved with the pirate. He had no attachments to her goals, only to her. This was not supposed to happen. Doubt and anxiety now formed in the deepest recess of her mind. If there was a time for her to run away, now would be it. Run and never look back, forget Edward, forget their passion, and go back to how her life was as Kidd fighting for the good of humanity. But she needed him to find the pillars. What if she uses him? Find the pillars, get all the clues to find the star, and then disappear. That would not work; Edward would come searching for her knowing him. The thought made her smile; Edward was not the type to give up on something he truly wanted so easily. In order to get away, she would have to lie. Her eyes began to water at the dark thoughts, but something inside of her was convincing her it is the right thing to do.

"Say Kenway"

"Aye Mrs. Kenway?"

"'Scuse me?" her voice cracked.

Edward cupped Mary's face delicately turning her to face away from him. She searched all over the room waiting patiently for him to stop rummaging around on the bed. Mary giggled at Edward shifting her hair around in her face and prickling her skin until she felt a slight weight from her lobe. "When this is done, let's get married." Edward did not want to make the same mistake he made with Caroline. He refuses to abandon her and lead her in to a life of misery, forever cherishing the happiness in his life. Mary's eyes landed on Edward so fast big with wonder and surprise she almost got dizzy. She toyed with the metal hoop hanging from her ear mouthing the word 'a ring' in amazement by how unorthodox his method was and clever. Her face dropped, sadness creeping in knowing what she has to do and will do. If she were as Kidd now, maybe she could have gotten away with some snarky remark and brush Edward away making a joke about his sexuality preferences, but she couldn't even if she were Kidd, now that the truth was exposed and gave her body to him willingly, there was no escape. Doing her best to hide her emotions, Mary smiled and gave Edward a big kiss.

"What were you going to tell me love?" Edward observed Mary's reaction.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' about the mission. Ya'know, voicin' my opinion n' all."

"Have I ever got you to think of something other than your missions and assassins?"

"Got some loose shit in yer brain there Kenway? Wonder 'oo I've been gettin' inta all kinds' o'mess with, an' been worried about since Nassau. Oh—that would be you, ya ass." she glared at him.

"Good to see you are better, looked down a few ago. You women go through moods like winds on the ocean."

"Mother nature is called 'Mother Nature" fer a reason genius."

The next morning, Ade was already on deck ordering the sailors to drops the sails and swab the decks. Edward emerged from the Captain's cabin by force as Kidd pushed him out already bickering early in the morning. Ade shook his head, already knowing that his captain probably did something stupid to upset Kidd and would take Kidd's side on the matter since he has the most common sense in a man he has ever seen. Ade ignored his captain and walked past him without offering a hand to greet Kidd.

"Did the captain do something to upset you again?"

"When does 'e not?"

"He drank, aye?"

"Aye."

"I suggest you hide the mark, else the crew may think the captain more queer than Netto."

Running back inside of the captain's quarters, Kidd cursed every profanity in the book making a few sailors on board blush. Returning with his scarf secured around his neck, Kidd graciously thanked Ade for pointing it out to him tossing an empty rum bottle at Edward. "Look out captain!" a sailor yelled making the pirate jump out of harm's way lost before glancing at Kidd.

"I fuckin' 'ate ya mate!" Kidd grumbled "ya never listen!"

Edward kissed the air. "I love you too chum!"

"Dunno 'ow ya can put up with 'is shit Ade. Yer a man among men, especially on the Jackdaw."

"I don't want to, to be honest. The Captain is a fine man doin' all he has done for me and the men, but I feel as if there is a higher calling for me out there. Money, jewels, means nothing. I want to better my life and maybe the life of others." the man from Trinidad spoke. "I don't want to be a pirate anymore, but a man truly among men."

Kidd listened to Ade intently. "Why not join my brotherhood? Ya 'ave the right mind and from what I've seen an' 'eard, ya can be a great assassin. My mentor would welcome ya. Become part o' the brotherhood an' I guarantee ya our creed will not leave ya unsatisfied."

"What should I do? Where should I go to begin?"

"Tulum is our 'eadquarters. Go there an' seek our mentor, Ah Tabai. It may be a while before we get near Tulum. If yer serious enough, next island we go to that 'as an assassin base, I'll send word by pigeon, then ya can go see 'im faster." Englightenment glowed on Ade's face as he felt the direction of his life open before him to newer opportunities.

Kidd smiled at Ade patting the taller man on his arm when he suddenly cringed and buckled at the knees. "What's wrong Captain Kidd?" Ade supported Kidd as his grip on the man's arm tightened.

"A bit o' sharp pain. Me back does that sometimes since me trip t' Tulum with Kenway."

"Did something terrible happen?"

"Fightin' o' course."

"With the Captain?" a surprised Ade asked.

"No. With some trouble you'll be learnin' about soon. Me thinks it be best I go lay down."

Ade nodded his hairless head in appreciation to Kidd; informing him he would speak to him more about the Assassins and their creed another time then returned to his duties. Kidd picked himself back up as if nothing happened in front of the other sailors to not alarm them walking into the Captain's Quarters. As soon as he got inside, Kidd locked the door right away and hugged his abdomen bent over aching in pain. Quickly undoing his trousers, Kidd checked the stitch near the crotch and saw what he dreaded, a few speckles of blood. 'Damnit' he thought out loud. He was experiencing something only a female could understand and definitely was cause a scene if he were discovered. Making do with what he has, Kidd removed his knife from his hip and slashed open a pillow using the stuffing to fill a pocket of material placing it in his trousers. Kidd was considering going back out on deck, but decided maybe laying down and staying low would be best for him. On deck, Edward searched for Kidd wondering where he could have gotten to, asking a few sailors, all giving him the same negative answer of not knowing. Ade was the last person with him Edward recalled and asked him about Kidd finally getting a clear answer to his site.

"The young Kidd is not feeling well, so he retired in the captain's quarters."

Worry overcame Edward as he stood at his cabin banging on the door for Kidd to open. One, two, five minutes went by before the door opened with a creak a very grumpy and disheveled looking Kidd stared from the cracked door.

"What" he commanded.

"Are you alright mate?" Edward tried squeezing in through the door but refused.

"Aye." the door closed.

Puzzled, Edward looked dumbfounded towards Kidd's attitude. No fight? No yelling? Edward believed Kidd is very ill. Keeping things short was not normally Kidd's nature. Dejectedly, Edward decided to give Kidd his space in hopes to get better. The rest of the voyage lacked any kind of quarrel between Kidd and Edward. Kidd rarely came out of the cabin, when he did the confrontations were brief. The sailors gossiped that maybe he has been taken by plague or bewitched by a sea creature. At night as Mary, she would deny Edward any kind of attention except for kissing and cuddling when they slept, but nothing more making Edward a bit of a grumpy attitude on his own due to sexual frustration. Ade asked every day about Kidd if he is fine and Edward would reassure him his friend is ok, but even Edward began to have his concerns of Kidd's health thinking they should abandon the search. On the last day of the voyage Kidd finally came out from hiding and looked as refreshed as he possibly could an extra pep in his step as he greeted everyone. Wide eyes, whispers, jumpy reactions, could sum up how the sailors reacted to Kidd like seeing a ghost.

"What's with the lot o' ya?" A perplexed Kidd asked.

"Well you hole yourself for a week without anyone knowing anything; even I would fear you are back from the dead." Edward watched Kidd from the wheel.

"So ya think me on me deathbed, then risen from the grave?" Kidd glared at everyone one on board before spooking them and laughing at the reactions.

"Captain Kidd seems to be in better spirits." Ade commented to Edward both laughing at his child like character. After scaring the crew back into work, Kidd climbed the steps to join the captain and quartermaster.

"Ade watch the wheel while I talk to Kidd" Edward ordered his quartermaster requesting Kidd follow him to the side to talk in privacy. "What was wrong with you? You hardly spoke to me at all."

"I thought me monthly time 'ad come, but only spotted. Stayed a few days away for when it changed. Don't need the crew knowin' 'bout me." He whispered looking into the ocean.

"You lost me mate."

"Jesus man don't ya know anythin' about women aside from openin' their legs?"

"You mean there is more?" the older pirate said with wonder. Kidd shot him a nasty look, but Edward just laughed "You said you can deal with me. Comes with the package love." he motioned to his groin.

"Land ahead!" a sailor shouted distracting Kidd from beating Edward to walk the other end of the ship looking out.

"Kenway! When we get closer, check t' see 'ow many soldiers there. We ain't the only ones lookin' for 'em."

Reaching Eleuthera island, Edward saw through a dark field analyzing the occupants numbers while Kidd opted to look through the spy glass barely seeing any activity.

"See anythin' Kenway?" Kidd asked still searching.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Aww Christ, what is it?"

"Bad news be we are outnumbered far worse than on Tulum."

"Ya kiddin' me mate?" Kidd screeched in frustration hitting the ship's railing. "What's the bloody good news then!"

"The pillar is close to the beach and away from the soldiers."

"Why not say it first!" Kidd roared. "Yer killin' me Kenway!"

"Stay on the boat lads. Kidd and I will return shortly. Ade you're in charge."

Riding the row-boat on to the shore, Kidd and Edward both cautiously stepped out dragging the boat on the sand not to make any excessive noise if a wondering body was around.

"Edward" Kidd began shoving the map on his chest. "I'll be stayin' with the row-boat 'ere. I'll wait for ya to come back."

"Fine." He said leaving Kidd behind to pace around. "Lazy ass..." Edward muttered, but Kidd just threw his middle finger in the air waving Edward goodbye. 'God I love that woman' he thought now lonely on Kidd's mission.

Edward could understand why the soldiers would ignore the pillar, though it is in an obvious site, the span of time showed through nature covered in vines and moss. Edward tuned in to his vision and searched around the pillar, but could see nothing remotely related to the golden shimmer. Edward climbed to the tip of the pillar and crouched pondering on the best solution, when that turned out to be the best solution. Pale blue circles and lines illuminated the dark field glowed in a pulse. At first Edward did not understand the meaning. Are they an astral map? Or is it a puzzle? In his mind, Edward bent the will of the lines and circles to rotate and scroll around until they completely illuminated the area and forced him to return to normal vision zeroing in on a single shimmering spot. Jumping down, Edward's eyes focused hard on the spot inching slowly to it using his foot to sweep the dirt off. Using the sword's blade as a shovel, he dug the ground up removing a stone slab with a few insignia marked on it. Edward stuffed the slab in his pocket and quickly made his way back to Kidd eager to show his discovery.

"Kidd? Are you alright?" Edward jogged to the young man hands and knees deep in the sand coughing. "What's wrong?" he tried to help the younger pirate up, but Kidd fought Edward pushing him away to throw up.

"I'm ok..." Kidd tried to speak but threw up once more.

"How long have you been like this?" Edward went to support Kidd wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Since this mornin'."

* * *

I will do my best to get Chapter 6 out at a better time. Most of my time will be spent with my mother, but I will get this story out and see it to the end.

**_Thank you everyone very much for your continued support on my story. _**

I feel blessed.

Thank you.


	6. Return to Tulum

Life for myself has been the roller-coaster. Quitting my job and changing my life completely, to move back and take care of my mother, it's been tough, but I'm getting by. Sorry for the overdue update.

Back in December while coping with my rut, I drew a little something for you all to enjoy.

**_Please PM (private message) me if you would like the link to view it._** I tried to post the link, but it would not allow me to do so.**  
**

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 6, and thank you for your patience.

* * *

"We need to get you out of here. We need to go to Tulum, you need to see the doctor!" Edward panicked dragging Kidd gently swinging him on the rowboat.

"I don' 'need' anythin' Kenway...I'm ok..."

"Mary..." the name whispered drew Kidd's attention. "I know you are strong and you are one of the strongest people I know, but as a man, let me help you, I will be strong for you too." Kidd sat in the boat, but Mary's eyes grew soft before him tears shimmering down her cheeks.

"Ok... we'll do it yer way." she focused on the most uninteresting palm tree. "What are ya waitin' for Kenway, move them twig arms o'yers." Wiping her tears away, Mary adjusted herself, a sense of conflict creeping. Kidd hated feeling exposed when Mary came out. He is one of the hardest blaggards in all the West-Indies and yet, follied by a stupid, greedy, unrespected, only thinking with his jonesy pirate, and by God she loves that man.

Rowing the boat back to the Jackdaw, thunder rumbled in the far distance ushering darkness sooner than the evening normally predicts. Cold droplets fell down in a low hum and both Edward and Kidd were thankful at the coolness it offered beating the heat of day. Kidd hugged himself with his jacket hiding the white linen undershirt from getting damp and see through, while Edward kept his focus on getting them back safely. Silence is all they shared in that tiny boat, Kidd still too proud to admit that he is weak and stubborn. The crew of the Jackdaw worked overtime, sailing Kidd to Tulum under Edward's request in urgency. Even through the erupting hurricane, everyone on the ship kept a steady pace under the leadership of their captain showing little exhaustion to avoid another lecture. No one knew exactly why, but it is believed it had to do with the previous curse Kidd was under when he hid for a week making the crew keep to themselves away from the young captain. Ade was the exception; He often spoke with Kidd in excitement about going to Tulum remembering their conversation about the Assassins and what they mean. Ade is unlike any of the sailors on board. His head is on his shoulders, and common sense runs more than five seconds.

"What should I expect from the Assassins?"

"Well..." Laying in bed, Kidd breathlessly began"ya will be tested fer sure. They will wanna know what yer capable of before askin' ya t'join."

"What do you mean?" the dark man questioned leaning deeper into his chair.

"They don' let just anyone join their brotherhood, ya gotta prove yerself yer worthy of 'oldin' the creed."

"I see." hands clasped together "May I ask a personal question Captain Kidd?"

"...you may" the young pirate replied with caution.

"What is going on between you and the captain? The other men may be blind to it, but there is something going on and forcing you to act strangely. Why is it that you are really sick?"

' 'e's a sharp one' Kidd thought to himself. He did not know how to answer the quartermaster's question. If he were to be honest, not only would his deepest secret be revealed, but he could jeopardize himself and any future Edward could have for stowing away a female dressed as a man on board and not letting the men know to indulge in their own pleasures. They may even question why a woman want to be a man instead of a woman. Kidd still could not believe it himself that Mary and Edward had a relationship.

"Did the captain give you that?"

"Huh? Give me what?" unconscious fingers tugged on a cold metal clasped tightly on the left ear lobe.

"You've been tugging on that metal since I asked my personal questions..."

"Oh..." the hand slowly hid under the covers. " 'e did—in Tortuga, but it's nothin' big, tis somethin' I wanted an' 'e gave it t'me without me askin'." Kidd gave himself a mental note to not think of that day or any of the sex they shared to avoid burning his skin or gain unwanted attention. He felt more lustful than the most popular whore in all the Caribbean. If the dark man was not in the room with him, he would call for Edward to dirty the sheets or remedy his need on his own. 'God I want that man so much right now...' "I 'aven't been able t' give me mentor a notice before 'eadin' out there, 'opefully with the arrival of meself an' Edward, ya should be welcomed without problem." Kidd hoped would distract his thoughts.

"Aye. Only time will let us know what is to become of me."

"Aye..."

"Do you think the Captain will want to stay long on Tulum?"

"What ya'say?"

"A woman on the island the Captain fancied. Everyone on board heard all about how beautiful she was the time you and the captain fought. When he drinks, he talks too much."

"That so?" 'Shit not this again...' a chilling sensation cooled his blood immediately. 'This bloke be sniffin' too much gun powder, what's with all the personal questions' Kidd thought. "Ade 'and me that bottle o'rum... me thinks we need drink..." Kidd graciously accepted the bottle from the quartermaster taking a swig. "What did 'e say 'bout 'er?"

"An exotic beauty. Skin like a bronze medallion and eyes wild like a jaguar. Gentle yet tough—a real woman."

"Nothin' else?" He egged for more nearly falling off the edge of his bed bottle at the mouth.

"They talked?"

"No sleepin together?" a deeper gulp.

"I don't know sir."

"Useless" Kidd whispered.

"Excuse me sir?" Ade puffed his chest up.

"Nothin' mate, Edward wasted a golden chance. 'opefully we won't be t' busy so that 'e may see the bonnie lass." tossing the empty bottle on the bed. "There anymore grog?"

"Kidd we are a couple of meters from the shore—what's going on?" Edward walked into his quarters excited at first, but stiffened at the sight of his quartermaster and Kidd perched at the edge of the bed closely to each other.

"Ade ol'chum 'ere was tellin' me 'bout yer lit'le bonnie lass back on Tulum. Ya must be excited."

"Aye, excited is right." Edward challenged leaning on to the table Ade is seated at.

"Mr. Ade."

"Aye Captain Kidd?"

"Mind givin' yer cretin Captain an' I some privacy? Oh and 'urry with that drink, savy?"

No words were necessary for the competent man, sailing the ship became more than second nature to him, he spent more time sailing the ship and running it, than the captain himself. Leaving the room in silence, Ade shut the door behind him laughing under his breath. He knew that Edward was about to get a piece of something. Kidd always held something against their idiotic Captain and this time it had to deal with the female assassin, possibly for trying to mess with people he could not mix with. A greedy man and a selfless person? It just does not happen.

"Ya been daydreamin' 'bout Cualli eh? She be a real woman"

"She certainly doesn't dress as a man for sport." Edward picked up the bottle looking through it as if it were his spyglass searching for any liquid. "Why are you drinking so much?"

There was a slight rapping at the door. Ade was cautious to not upset Kidd further more than he already is. Opening the creaky cabin door, the dark man slipped in placing the bottle of liquor on the table leaving just as fast as he entered.

"Ya sayin' women don't drink now? Sorry t'burst ya bubble Kenway, but us 'ladyfolk', aren't all face paintin' an' exotic beauties."

"What's gotten into you, mate?" Edward chuckled. "Didn't think you to be one that gets upset over silly talk."

"I'm not upset!" Kidd hollered grabbing the new bottle from the table forcing the cork out with his teeth.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?" Edward whispered into Kidd's ear his hand clasped over the young pirate's mouth. "You shouldn't be drinking when you're sick."

"..."

"There is something far more stunning within you. I don't know if it is the unearthly amount of beauty you keep hidden, or the way you talk to me that has me shackled, but you have always been able to keep my eyes set only on you."

Kidd sighed against Edwards hand feeling defeated and rested his forehead on the older pirate's shoulder. "I don't know where me thoughts be 'eadin these days. I be gettin' soft an' emotional...mostly irritated."

"Guess that just proves you are a lady of sorts."

"Ade, 'e questioned me earlier about you an' I, sharp man 'e is. Notices the little things like me earing. I'm sure Ah Tabai will want to 'ave 'im."

"Time to get out of bed m'lady, we'll be docking soon." a small kiss placed on the young man's cheek before Edward left to join his men.

Tulum was a sight for sore eyes in Edward's vision. Still looked the same as he could recall from their last visit, this time things were a bit different. He has a sick assassin that he now knows is actually a woman and in relations with, and his quartermaster seeking a better life with the assassins. In some ways, he wished he never had to come back to this island, if it weren't for Mary's health, he would have let Kidd do all the finishing touches when they would be done hunting for the artifacts and finding Hornigold. There were a few assassins stationed at the beach, something newer than before with more hidden in the brush for emergency purposes. Awestruck, Ade marveled at the sight of the island. To him, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before and comprehended the beauty his captain once spoke of while chatting with rum about the bronze skinned woman. Cualli was the first to greet the trio as they stepped out of their row-boat.

"My friends, welcome back. It is fortunate of me to be on guard here today, I am the first to welcome you. Who is he?"

"This be Adewale, Edward's Quartermaster. I wish t' take 'im t'see our mentor, 'e be thinkin' of joinin' us Assassins, I believe 'e 'as what it takes."

"If you think so James, then I will take you to our mentor. Are you feeling better than before now?" The young mayan woman asked.

"Aye. Thank ya for all yer 'elp—"

"Edward Kenway, are you doing much better now too?" the assassin pushed her way through, a bright smile on her face gaining Edward's full attention with their familiarity. Kidd did not like that at all; neither did Mary.

"Rudeness is a vial disease. Seems like ya been too influenced by Kenway. 'scuse me unmannerly blokes, I got respects t'be payin'. Let's go Ade." Kidd sauntered off like the sassiest cat ever, Ade shadowing him to the inner island.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cualli queried upset.

"No. The lad is just moody these days." Edward smiled at the obvious attitude change with the appearance of the young assassin woman. "We better follow him before he terrorizes the rest of your clan."

It was not hard for the small group to find the assassin leader. He was standing with a few assassins in the stone courtyard gossiping about the weather and how it may affect the mission to assassinate a templar agent and take back an item they need to successfully apprehend the templars and end their reign in the Caribbean. The presence of familiar faces ended their conversation shaping a look of surprise on the assassin mentor's face. Kidd did not surprise him, but seeing Edward did and a new face certainly did. Ah Tabai walked with heavy footsteps to the group and eyebrows knit in a frown ready to boisterously deny any further guests Edward would bring, but Kidd stepped in already assuming this would happen and explained to his mentor that the Jackdaw's quartermaster is only interested in joining the assassins. Ah Tabai simply shut his mouth leering at the foreign man.

"Why do you want to join us?"

"To be frank sir" Ade began "I no longer wish to follow a 'drowning rat'." Emphasis on the quote Kidd once used to describe Edward on one of the few times they spoke. Edward raised his arms in a "what gives" motion to Kidd, whom shrugged him off. I did not help Edward's self-esteem at the nodding acknowledgement by the assassin mentor. "I rather spend the rest of my life aiding humanity and being of service to a group of people whom share an equal vision of freedom."

"For a pirate, you are a sensible one and worth many amounts of respect. That cannot be said for all..." the words trailed looking towards Edward. A dragging sigh came from the older pirate's mouth as he looked at the sky hand up in the air once more translating to "really?".

"Well if you are all done insulting me to my face, we are also here because of Kidd."

"Why are you here James Kidd?"

"For no reasons. Only t'bring Ade t'ya." Kidd shrugged in a matter-of-fact way.

"Kidd has been sick. Puking up nearly everyday, and his attitude worse than a shark's bite." Edward interjected. "and uh..." walking cautiously to the assassin mentor, Edward shielded his whispered into Ah Tabai's ear causing the man to jerk back with a look of shock, grinning as he reclaimed his spot next to Kidd.

Blinking profusely in bewilderment, Ah Tabai waved his hand in a circular motion towards the dark-skinned man. "Come..."

"Adewale."

"Adewale, I will test you. Follow me please. Cualli, take James Kidd to the shaman."

Wooden beams covered with rotten palm leaves and other dry foliage never changed since the last time the patient laid in the same stiff bed. The air around the room permeated with the scent of sandalwood and herbs, a thin layer of smoke shyly hovering just above the door for purification reasons while dull chanting reverberated. Kidd deduced that in a comic chance Edward played with the cursed idea informing the Mayan Assassins that the week-long menstrual cycle was the work of a demon, to which he snickered behind his sleeve leaving Kidd to glare at him. Then again, it is normal for a shaman to keep up constant cleansing. The little old man waddled getting louder and louder reaching the bed and placed his hands on Kidd's stomach. Delicately, the shaman pressed his bony fingers into Kidd humming softer then suddenly stopping. Cualli, Edward and with a few other assassins in the room watched the Shaman in anticipation expecting for more to happen.

"Give me one moment James Kidd. Everyone please go. I must speak to Ah Tabai." the old shaman spoke pushing every body out of the hut. Seconds, minutes, hours it felt like to Kidd rolled by until the straw door flap opened welcoming two men inside, the shaman and Ah Tabai. The assassin mentor stood at the foot of the bed looking upon one of his most skilled assassins and only nodded his head as the shaman whispered in their tongue to him.

"James Kidd...Does anyone know of your identity?"

"Ahh..." Kidd fidgeted on the bed dark eyes shifting towards the door of the hut and back to the shaman, then their mentor. "Uhh..Kenway does..."

"I see...and you both improved your friendship?"

"Well" fingers twirled around the mats that made the bed finding the dirt floor more fascinating than the most delectable food; Kidd became a master of avoiding eye contact. "aye, it 'as."

"I see.." Ah Tabai nodded. "The Shaman tells me you are very ill, is Edward Kenway not treating you very well?"

"'e's exactly what I thought o' 'im, a good man. 'e 'as 'is moments, but as far as treatin' me wrong, 'e 'asn't. I still 'ave 'ope that 'e be turnin' a new leaf one day. I know 'e can." Kidd's eyes creeped up to look at his mentor like a scared little goat.

The beach echoed with the sounds of rolling waves hitting the white sand as the tide increased with the setting sun. Edward nestled in a little groove of sand relaxing with his favourite beverage of choice, liquor. To him, it was pure bliss being able to relax and not hear the screeching of Kidd or his crew's bickering, sometimes even silence has its value. He did however, wish Mary would go with him. Cualli stared at the pirate a sour visage on her face at the sight. Edward looked like a child deprived of its mother. It was obvious to her that Edward was more concerned than he led everyone to believe about Kidd. Thoughts went back and forth in her mind, wondering how much of the truth does Edward know—does he like men?

"You should be more honest with yourself Edward Kenway. You act like you do not care, but you express that you do. James Kidd will be alright."

"That's the second time you have told me that Kidd will be fine. You like to repeat yourself a lot don't you?"

Cualli felt speechless unable to react. "I am sorry."

"I'm just a bit stressed out over everything... Happiness and stress go together I'm learning."

"Do you love James Kidd?"

Edward choked on his grog coughing as he struggled to face the young assassin woman. "Love?" his voice rose an octive higher.

"Do you not like women?"

"...ahhh...AHH!" Edward laughed like a mad man "You think...Kidd—I like men? Hah! You have something stronger here than grog you sipping on?"

Cualli did not move from her spot or bat an eyelash at Edward's reaction staring him down with her sharp eyes. Clearing his throat, Edward took his time to answer the question focusing real hard on his choice of words. 'Damn this woman.' Taking a sip from his bottle depending on the liquid courage, Edward spoke.

"Kenway!" the earth quaked beneath the two at the beach as the five foot and some inches terror made his way stomping towards Edward. "Kenway! We need to talk!"

Edward shot up from his spot alarmed grabbing Kidd by the shoulders searching him up and down to see what had been done. "You alright man?"

"We talk now! You and me only!" He shot a look at the Mayan woman. " Let's go!" Kidd yanked on Edward's wrist dragging him away from Cualli whom is too afraid to stop the force of James Kidd.

Securely hidden in the forest, Kidd demanded Edward use his eagle vision to make sure they were not followed before the conversation started to which he confirmed they were not.

"What's all this about Kidd?"

"Kenway...Edward..." Kidd's voice quivered, tears welling.

"Oh—Mary" Edward caressed the young pirate's cheek before cupping her face kissing her forehead. "What is it? What's wrong love?"

"I..." her eyes swam deeply in his blue orbs trying to make sense of the news she had to tell him. "I 'ave 't stay on Tulum. Ya 'ave to complete the mission on yer own. Sorry mate."

Skeptical would be the word to describe how Edward looked. It took a few moments for him to soak in what Mary told him trying to comment back, but would shut himself up unable to speak. "Huh?"

"I'll be 'ere on Tulum takin' care o' some things at the request of me mentor while recovering from me 'curse'"

"Christ man! I got worried for nothing then? I'm glad you can joke when I was sitting out there getting drunk because I was so worried about you. Shit mate. You take me out in the middle of the forest, force me to make sure we aren't followed, and then you look like you are about to tell me something extremely important since you were crying, and all you have to tell me is you can't join me?" angry at the woman in front of him.

"Revenge is sweet ain't it Kenway?" Mary kissed Edward before abandoning him in the forest, but tightly grabbed her around the waist forcing her back to collide against his chest.

"Not so rough Kenway!" Mary struggled to lessen the pressure on her stomach.

"Is that really it?" calloused hands found their way under Mary's pants spreading her open toying with the delicate skin.

"No—we can't Edward!" her hips grinding against him whimpering in protest biting down on her lip to hide her moans.

"Revenge is sweet ain't it Mary?" Edward pushed Mary against a tree bracing her to the trunk with his body covering her mouth with his left hand forcing two digits inside of her. "I am the only one you will ever need in your life, and while I'm gone, you best remember that. You are mine Mary Read."

Mary dropped to the ground devoid of the ministrations shivering in fit of desire waiting to be unleashed. "I love you Mary. I'll be back to finish this when I'm done with the mission, I promise." Edward backed away from the disguised woman returning to the assassin's base. Mary curled her knees in pulling them closer to her chest as she silently sobbed to herself remembering the words Ah Tabai told her. Every part of her yearned for Edward to stay with her on Tulum while the assassins handled the mission themselves, but she knew that fate would not allow it any other way. Now it was her turn to summon bravery. She will have to carry out her mission, while the man she loved did his. Standing up, Kidd tossed Mary away brushing himself off and walked down the dirt path in search of his mentor.

The early morning sun on Tulum is certainly a sight to see; Life springs up and all of nature bustles with activity. Edward opened his eyes to the most beautiful woman in the world next to him, but felt melancholy knowing today would be the last time he could see her for a very long time. Always the early bird, Kidd perched by the window soaking in the sun, lost in his own thoughts not noticing the small kiss Edward gave the young man on his cheek before he stepped out of the hut wordlessly. Kidd followed him with the same muteness focused on walking with Edward to the rowboat the assassins ready for him at the beach. Ade was already well accepted within the assassins conversing with Cualli and a few other assassins waiting on the arrival of Edward and Kidd. Ah Tabai stood next to the row-boat in a majestic gesture as any leader would in the presence of a brother leaving for battle. Everyone lined themselves up next to their mentor on each side forming a wall between the rest of Tulum and Edward. Stepping inside of the boat, Edward held a paddle in each hand sitting on the wooden bench dipping the tips into the water.

"We hope for your return Edward Kenway." Ah Tabai broke the silence. "Do not disappoint me."

"Aye, but when have I ever not disappoint you?" Edward joked.

"I will still be here if you need me" Cualli opened up to her thoughts.

"I'll keep that in mind." Edward smiled.

Looking to Kidd next the pirate had hoped he would have something to say, even a snarky comment that he is famous for always generously giving Edward, but he just nodded to him instead.

"Ade, look out for Kidd for me, aye? I know you're not the Jackdaw's or my quartermaster anymore, but as an old friend, can you promise me this?" Edward offered the dark man a sad smile.

"I'll do my best Captain." he called him for the last time in agreement.

"I be off then." Edward paddled to his ship with all the force he could muster becoming smaller in the horizon to those on the island.

"Good-bye Edward, maybe we will meet again." Kidd softly whispered into the eastern winds.

Ade softly patted the young pirate on his shoulder feeling empathy."Is something wrong Captain Kidd?" he asked with sincerity knowing that the relationship between the two captains had become such a strong bond since the first time he met him

Looking up to former quartermaster, tears rolled down Kidd's cheek doing his best to focus on the gentle giant. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

I'm hoping to get Chapter 7 out a lot sooner than I did with 6.

To everyone that has private messaged me and reviewed on my story giving me great support, I thank you deeply. Reading your messages and reviews certainly did bring my spirits up when I needed them and propelled me to finish this chapter.

**Thank you everyone.**


	7. End of the Line

This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but it really needed the attention.

Hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

"Captain..."

"Ade please, we need t' talk. There are some things ya need t'know. I'm countin' on ya." Kidd begged with teary eyes.

Ade shut his eyes to the world, inhaling deeply to clear his mind. He left the demands of one pirate captain and ended up strung by another, only now a lot more confusing. "It all makes sense now. So you are a woman."

"Lad is the last thing ya should be callin' me." she sighed.

"It's the Captain's isn't it?" he observed her to have total clarification.

"Aye, it is."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"We can't stay on Tulum, Edward will surely be comin' back."

"He doesn't know?" Ade asked in shock.

"I didn't want t'tell 'im. Figure it be wastin' 'is time. Ya know 'ow 'e is, all about riches an' glory. Doesn't even care 'bout our creed even when I've asked 'im many times, persuaded—'e's a stubborn goat. After Ah Tabai told me I'm t'be expectin', I asked the mentor t' pardon me from travelin' with Kenway. I'll be doin' some small missions 'round the Caribbean—I don't want t' stay on Tulum either. If I can successfully 'ave this baby, I want t' be able to keep it safe away from 'arm." Kidd said with a sad smile. "An' maybe one day, I can show it t'Kenway... Say ya will come with me Ade. I could use yer 'elp."

"I don't know Captain Kidd—I"

"Call me Mary."

"I have yet to be accepted into the brotherhood. A mission has been received by courier pigeon to Ah Tabai and wants me to do it. If I succeed, then I will be an assassin." he finished still staring at him...her.

Removing the red headband and releasing her hair, Mary opened her jacket no longer needing to hide her image and undid the knot on her blouse to expose her chest."Great. I'll be accompanyin' ya then. Where to?"

Shutting his eyes in haste, Ade quickly looked the other way shielding his vision from the woman before him. "Port Royal."

Reaching the Jackdaw, loneliness is what Edward felt as soon as he boarded overlooking his curious crew whom were searching for two other bodies when it was obvious he is alone. A few of the men asked what happened to their quartermaster and the young captain, but all he could tell them is that they had their own priorities to deal with as they have theirs with his. Pointing to a random sailor, Edward questioned the man on how well he is as a privateer to which the man built himself in a promising image and only a second later promoted to quartermaster. The Jackdaw's new quartermaster delighted in his promotion, ordered the men to work, catching the Eastern wind blowing them directly to the next assassin key item. Standing at the wheel, Edward gripped the hard wood spinning it in every direction to follow the wind out of Tulum's coast feeling somber. He was so used to having Kidd on his ship as if he were the real captain, bickering and ordering him and the crew around; now it was a little too quiet—a little too lonely. No Kidd meant no Mary either to mess with in the evenings or any time they could get privacy and whether she would compromise with him or surprise him into a sexual frenzy. It was not just Kidd and Mary though, it was also Ade. Edward hardly showed any appreciation for the man, but he was a long time companion of his. He actually saw his quartermaster as a friend, someone he completely trusted and held no doubts. A man truly worth his salt and even acknowledged him a finer man than he.

As the burning sun set behind the Caribbean sea, the moon rose illuminating the sand of islands into silver glimmers, an ongoing cycle as the days came and went. Weeks ushered in unfamiliar faces to Edward as he killed and pillaged islands searching for the items the assassin's needed and to see Mary, the greater treasure at the end of the line. He is not the most virtuous man, but when he gave his word to the one that owns his heart, he works his hardest to meet and keep those promises. The ones he killed of course were not civilians or other innocent people, but the templars and some of Benjamin Hornigold's men that are also on hot pursuit to get them before he or the assassin's found them. A month total had passed and Edward only had one left to find. The crew of the Jackdaw shrank by half, most afraid by how mad their captain had become, obsessed with finding objects unknown to them. All they knew is what they are told to do. Sometimes when they had docked at an island, Edward would leave on his own and be gone for a few days coming back a stranger man. The last one he had returned from, their captain covered in blood from head to toe, walked away unscathed as the surroundings behind him blew up.

One fateful evening, the crew gathered together under the deck of the Jackdaw speaking openly of their worries.

"Why are we on this mad dash? Whats happened to the Captain?" one queasy sailor whispered.

"'Tis more than the devil that done him in"

"No man here is daft enough to stop him, his soul belong to Davey Jones now."

"Why not you? But ye be dead before reaching him. He'll gut you faster than a whale."

"Shark Reef I hear is where we be headin to now."

"There's nothing there! Just a big rock surrounded by water! N' sharks! Man eating Sharks!" a jostled sailor frantically packed his belongings. "We'll die!"

"Whatever the captain is looking for, it's the last one supposedly. We are free men after."

"I overheard this one the captain will be going alone again."

In unison, the crew realized what this meant. "You mean-"

"Yes" the sailor eagerly replied "He'll be goin' overboard and we can escape. He won't be able to catch us."

Under the early morning guise of darkness and fog, the Jackdaw swayed on black water creeping in closer to Shark Reef. Located near the Yucatan Peninsula and endless fathoms deep, Shark Reef is a magnet for various types of carnivorous aquatic breeds ranging from sharks to mysterious man-eating sea serpents—or so the legends say about them. Ill minded men would bring their captives or those they murdered to Shark Reef dumping the bodies so that no one could,or ever wish to, find a trace of hair. No man with half a brain would dare go to Shark Reef unless he had a death wish. Unlike the rumors that circulated about the reef, it was now used as a strong hold. Nestled on that bit of land, a fort stood tall and proud, waving the English flag at the very top of the tallest tower and a templar flag underneath; At least the English were brave enough to conquer the death trap, or daft enough. The cool air had the crew of the Jackdaw shivering as they rolled the cannons out on deck and other destructive ammunition adjusting them to their destinations.

"Fire!" Edward yelled slicing his arm through the air assaulting the fort. Puffs of smoke engrossed the ship and the fort as shrapnel flew in all directions. Mens screams, alarm bells ringing, and cannons filled the deaf area in a bright spectacle. The English well versed with preparation, returned fired after the second wave from the Jackdaw over exceeding Edward's expectations about their arsenal. His ship was hit hard on its bow knocking some of the sailors overboard into the cool sea, including himself. Men flailed in the water screaming for their lives. Around him one by one, Edward saw his men being drug under the waves only seeing bubbles gathering at the top before the water got darker. Edward yelped gasping for air as his leg is bitten into by something unknown dragging him under leaving his vision filled with a stinging blur of smoke and fire and looked down at the creature with spaced eyes. Using his free leg, Edward kicked as hard as he could against the change in pressure into the snout of a hammerhead shark chomping on his limb. Razor teeth scrapped down his calf making the pirate scream as blood diluted the water quickly forcing him to grab the beast before it came back for more and stab his hidden blade behind its gills dragging the blade clean through. Free from the terror of the shark, Edward quickly swam as best he could towards the rocky base of the fort passing his sailors that were frozen begging for help as their torso's are torn in half by schools of hungry sharks. Crawling on the sharp rocks, Edward coughed gasping for air ripping part of his trousers making a tourniquet to wrap around his torn leg. Cannon fire from the fort lit the area up as sorrow and anger were starting to take over the pirate, helplessly watching his prized ship take hit by hit as the crew did their best to retreat from the fort. No rowboat to take, no ship near to stow away in, Edward was now all alone in enemy territory and at a great disadvantage with his wound. There were only two ways out of this situation he realized. Standing, his body shook from the pain and large amounts of blood loss, he would either fight his way out, or die. Summoning all the strength he could muster, Edward limped into the fort using the darkness to his advantage before the sun peeked over the sea. Guards scampered like ants around the fort some cleaning, some addressing the wounded, and others on high alert—this would be a tough accomplishment, but if he could do it, not only would he have the last item, but able to retire from the assassin's lap dog position. A stone wall separated Edward and an oblivious guard, whistling to gain his attention and bait him to his site grabbing the man by his collar and smashing his skull against the stone. Remembering how Edward got by in Kingston, he stripped the soldier of his clothes putting the uniform on in record time tossing the evidence over the wall; not a trace of hair left, the perks of Shark Reef.

"Are you alright Jonathon?" a patrolling soldier asked over the heavy breathing man.

"Aye—yes, I—I'm fine." the soldier confirmed in his perfect pronunciation. Smiling with a strong pat on the shoulder, the curious soldier left the man alone understanding how shaken he is at battle assuming him a greenhorn.

Edward's heart raced at the near slip of tongue he gave. He was more than confident with his speech having lived in Whales since he was a lad before privateering for the Royal Navy, but having been a pirate for so long, he is used to the lax speech. Taking a deep breath in, Edward emerged from the shadows stepping on the paved walkway calming himself completely ignoring all the pain he felt knowing to conquer the fort he would have to kill the captain first. Constructed differently, each fort has their own personalities to fit the captain's needs, causing a great disadvantage to Edward's quest on finding the captain's place. In order to properly infiltrate the fort, he will need to ask around inconspicuously. Opening a large wooden door, Edward found a line of men resting on the cobblestone floor, a few bleeding, some missing limbs, and a handful with sheets draped over their bodies; this has to be the makeshift infirmary. Edward saw a man struggling to sit up from the mortal wound in his stomach asking for help. Grabbing hold of the injured man's arm, Edward pulled him into a sitting position waiting for him to speak.

Tears flowed down the man's cheek, hammering his mouth open and closed going in and out of consciousness. "Please—the captain, tell him...Ben..."

"Where is the captain?" Edward pushed for the man to speak shaking him.

"I-in the tower...North...of East and...W-West...batterie..." the soldier trailed off never able to deliver his last message to the captain.

"Don't worry mate, I'll make sure I give a message to your captain." Edward muttered.

Blinded by the sun protruding over the walls of the fort, Edward covered his eyes walking out of the infirmary. The soldiers were less restless than before, but became sharper, patrolling down to the rocks and doubled the men on the galleries each equipped with a spyglass. Ships that were near enough to hear the sounds of cannons rolled close to the lone island circling it mimicking the hungry sharks below. Assuming himself as Jonathon, Edward eavesdropped on a conversation between a troop of men keeping watch on the upper bastion with them.

"You think it was pirates?" a soldier whispered as though the mere mention of the word would send for an army of them.

"Of course you idiot, who else sails with black flags and skull and cross-bones?"

"Your mum." one facetious soldier commented.

"She is not a pirate!" the soldier became irate. "Glad you men can be funny when we are lucky to be alive. Now get serious! The Captain is probably very upset now. All his plans he has worked on probably got destroyed in that little skirmish. You wouldn't want to be the one he kills in frustration. Doesn't help that we are scheduled to patrol his quarters soon."

A heavy soldier came jogging to the making the men straighten themselves out to stand at attention. "Listen men. The Captain is changing locations, you will be on board his ship. Ready to set sail." He gave the orders assigning them their new duty.

"Does that mean we are going to sail on a pirate ship?" the whispering soldier asked.

"Just get on the ship!" a soldier impatiently replied shoving the man towards the entrance gate. "The rest of you grab some supplies."

Handling a box of small cargo, Edward felt relief knowing he picked the right group of men to blend in with. Being on a ship not only gave him a large advantage on eliminating enemy numbers, killing the captain, snatching the item deducing the captain would not leave it behind, and then escape with the ship—but why did that soldier say a pirate ship? Walking out of the fort to climb the ramp on board the unfamiliar ship that is no frigate, Edward is stopped by a harsh hand pushing against his chest forbidding him passage nearly knocking him off into the sea due to loosing balance from his leg.

"You don't look familiar. Who are you?" a large scruffy man asked.

Clearing his throat Edward spoke as best he could through gritted teeth. "I'm Jonathon. I am assigned here with the other men in my group to board this ship and guard the Captain during his passage."

"I don't know a 'Jonathon'."

"Is that so?" Frustration and nervousness beaded down Edward's face as he flexed his right hand ready to spear his hidden blade into the man's heart.

"Hurry up with that crate Jonathon! We don't have all day!" the same irate soldier from before demanded. Edward smirked stepping away from the man's arm muttering nasty words as he glared at scruffy man on to the ship. Going below deck, Edward dropped the crate with the rest of the cargo taking advantage of the time he has before going up to survey the area using his eagle vision to count the number of soldiers stationed below deck and position of items repeating the same thing once he went above deck. In total, there are thirty men on board he could see, thirty-five if counting himself and the fort captain.

Once night came, soldiers formed into small groups boarding row boats. The ship had docked at an island at the captain's request releasing the soldiers to go on shore and make camp. Removing the costume of Jonathon back to his robes, Edward remained on board going above deck slicing the ropes that held the ship anchored at the poorly man-made harbor, setting the ship at sail in an unknown direction abandoning the crew. Sneaking around he eliminated a handful of soldiers that have been permitted to stay, leaving he and the captain the only two men alive. Upon reaching the captain's cabin door, he opened it gently, limping inside watching the captain enamored with his work.

"Evening Captain." Edward said confidently closing the door aiming his pistol at the captain.

"If I didn't know any better—I wouldn't recognize that voice, Edward Kenway." the captain set his quill down to sit up straight.

"Sell out! You coward! Throwing us to the dogs! I once respected you Hornigold, you were once a great pirate! Now you defect!" Edward yelled. "You hide in a tower and work with the templars to destroy your friends and everything you believed in."

Standing from his chair, Hornigold grabbed the pistol off of his desk in line of Edward's heart. "You know nothing of my beliefs." Pulling the trigger, Hornigold shot Edward in his stomach instead watching him collapse to the ground. "This is the second time I shot you, but the third time is always the charm."

"I'll have my revenge!" Edward gasped bleeding out and picked himself up in time dodging the bullet to shove Hornigold down and retreat out the door. In pursuit, Hornigold dashed out the cabin with pistol and sword in hand. Looking down he saw a trail of blood leading to a bundle of barrels.

"Come out from hiding Kenway. You can either let me kill you now, or you can suffer with your wound."

Edward muted his aching pains using a free hand to cover the bullet wound. "I'll kill you Hornigold!"

"I doubt that. See—you're makin a trail of blood. Easy for me to rid of a rat like you." Hornigold popped out behind the barrels but could not see Edward laying there, only a puddle of blood. "Where are you Kenway?" Hornigold looked around him ready to shoot anything that moves.

Edward balanced himself on the main mast watching Hornigold look for him. Before Hornigold jumped behind the barrels, Edward slipped over the ship's rail clinging to the edge and climbed his way to a different part of the ship, ascending above the traitorous pirate perching on a mast. Hornigold walked cautiously calling out to Edward, taunting him to come out, but he kept his patience waiting to strike. Unsheathing his hidden blade, Edward jumped down from his place and stuck Hornigold in the back tumbling on him laying next to the man he once called a friend. Life was escaping the two men as they lay on the deck, Edward gripping his gut tightly wheezing for air while Hornigold laughed at their situation.

"What's...so funny, Hornigold?" the pirate questioned barely able to speak.

"Because of your recklessness, because you lack direction and structure...if you keep going the way you do, you will always be alone...You want that item right? If you live, which I doubt you will, it's in a chest on my desk..." Hornigold smiled breathing his last breath.

Edward struggled to get up. He crawled to the captain's cabin collapsing randomly on his way there finally reaching the desk using it as support lifting himself up and opening the chest removing the item losing all strength crumpling to the floor. Absorbing the final words Hornigold told Edward, he felt a tinge of fear that grew, swelling the emotion in him with every second that ticked feeling colder until there was nothing more, but darkness casing him.

By the time someone had found Hornigold's rogue ship sailing Northeast towards the Florida Keys crashing into a Spanish vessel, there were two aged bodies on the top deck, while a few other bodies were in other places, one of the bodies identified as Benjamin Hornigold and the other some unknown man in odd clothing. News spread wide about the death of Hornigold, once a pirate, but joined forces with the British Navy to end piracy in the Caribbean. Many months went by, and the remains of Hornigold's ship were left to rot in the Key West harbor as a reminder to pirates and those associated to piracy what could happen if caught. A few still spoke about what could have happened, but more speculated on whom the other man could have been.

"I think that man was another pirate and they fought to death!" a young spanish boy exclaimed in excitement to his papa.

"Hijo, calm down. It's been so long already, why still talk abou-" his father bumped into another man cutting his sentence. "Perdon, I was not paying attention. Are you alright?"

"Si." the stranger replied walking away from the father and son into the clinic across the street.

"Is he ok, papa?"

"No se, my son, I don't know."

Assessing the strangers stomach, the doctor disinfected his hands after handling. "I must say young man, you are very lucky to have come here when you did. Any later and you truly would have died. Be fortunate your vitals were missed. Having had so much time to recuperate, you are fine to do your rigorous work." He felt victorious releasing his patient.

"May I ask one last favor? Where can I get a ship?" a subtle English accent broke through.

"There are a few in the harbor you can use, but you would have to join a crew" the doctor answered "or you could always take one, but that would be stealing."

"Thank you for everything Doctor" smiled the stranger and left the clinic hoping never to go back.

Walking down to the docks, the stranger looked around at the ships docked in port. There were a couple of fishermen boats, some merry time sailboats, but there, farthest away from the deck, a lone Spanish schooner was on break from its crew. Climbing on board, the stranger cranked a wooden wheel in the middle of the boat, reeling in its anchor and set sail to the open seas. Edward Kenway was once again captain of a ship and alive. Being on Key West for so long had taken its toll on Edward's sanity and the words of Hornigold before he died constantly echoed in his head. He thought of Thatch, a father figure whom believed he could be a strong pirate is now gone, Kidd whom always pushed him in a direction mostly towards the assassins, is miles away, Ade, a friend that gave an opinion when necessary and stood by his side until he found his own way, Lastly Hornigold, once a friend, preferred the organization and manipulation of human life with the templars. Who is Edward Kenway? why is he wanting fame and at what cost? Why can't he follow a linear path with his life? Constantly changing directions like the waves in the seas. How much further will he go? And what happens after? The faces of each one of the people he thought off appeared one by one echoing throughout his mind. Edward felt demented, swatting them away. He needed to relax, he is a pirate seeking fortune, glory, an easy life—and could care less of what others thought or felt, all he had to do was finish this favor for the assassins. He will leave, he will get away from the dangers they called for and become captain of his Jackdaw once again, only something plagued him since he left Tulum six months ago—getting back to his wife, Mary. Last Edward saw his wife she was sick, but holds hope she is doing better since so much time went by and that Ade has kept his promise to protect her. He knows Mary can take care of herself very well, but a part of him believes that she needs help.

Bouncing on the Spanish schooner, the sight of Tulum had become a wave of relief to Edward sailing at five knots inching closer to the accustomed beach. In the past it would have been a reminder of multiple annoyances, but it had become a warm welcome. Digging through his robes, Edward pulled out the last Mayan item he was searching for clasping it in his hands smiling as he observed the oddity and accomplishment completing the mission stuffing it back safely in his pocket. Dropping anchor, Edward jumped out of the schooner swimming ashore and stuck with a dart in his neck once he touched sand. 'Shit I forgot!" Edward thought going down like a dead horse.

Edward felt groggy as old world dialect of the Mayans buzzed around rousing him from slumber. His head pounded, an after effect of the tranquilizer chemicals sitting up holding his head. He had been brought to a hut, one different from the Shaman's; a little more decorative with flowers instead of animal bones and spacious. There were three older assassin women sitting together grinding what could be herbs talking between themselves as little children played together with straw dolls.

"Feel fine?" one of the women asked pausing from her work.

"Never better."

"We did not recognize your ship. We thought the Spanish wanted to invade us again."

"Where is Kidd?" Edward got straight to the point.

"The man you brought here and James Kidd left the day after you for his induction mission."

"You let him leave? He is sick though! Where did they go?" disappointment rang in his voice.

"Our mentor knows the details." she went back to grinding.

"Ah Tabai, where is he? I will speak to him then."

"You may notice when you leave this hut Edward Kenway, there are not many of us here. Most of our people left to go at war with the templars."

"Cualli, what about her? Is she here?"

"No. The dark one, Ade, he did come back alone, but left with our mentor and Cualli to fight the Templars."

After listening to what the old Mayan assassin woman said, Edward rushed out the hut running around the assassin compound seeing less than half of the inhabitants. Stress took over the pirate feeling more lost than he was before not know what to do next. His wife was somewhere unknown with his former quartermaster and Ah Tabai and Cualli were at war. Tugging on his robes brought him out of his funk searching for the source. A little Mayan boy stood proudly behind Edward waiting for him to make contact.

"James Kidd and the newcomer went to a 'Port Royal'"

Kneeling down to the young boy's level, Edward became attentive. "Are you sure that is where they went?"

"Yes. I overheard them speaking about their plans to leave and the tall dark man said 'Port Royal'."

"Kidd is alone in Port Royal!" Anxiousness in Edward's voice realizing the dangers of the situation. "Thanks lad" Edward ruffled the little boy's hair in appreciation.

"Wait. Take this with you." The boy ran after him stuffing something in his hand.

Setting sail on the schooner towards Port Royal, Edward made sure this time he would not be confused as an enemy or anything suspicious by removing the Spanish flag. Docking at the harbor, the people of Port Royal were all bustling with excitement and headed towards Gallows Point, a known execution destination for many pirates. A few unlucky ones must had been unlucky to make the slip and now are sentenced to their deaths. The volume of people at the gallows made it hard for Edward to get through, whom ever they have, has a great bounty on their head, or a very notorious bunch. Successfully squeezing closer to the wooden deck, Edward kept his presence on low profile a few people in front of him.

A wig stood on the podium with a stack of papers in hand and companions at his side ready to doom the men on trial to their deaths. Lifting the first sheet on his stack, he quickly read the text spoke to the people.

"Bring in the prisoners." British soldiers stood single file along each side of the wooden doors guarding the civilians from danger and from letting the prisoners escape.

"The first two prisoners, pirates Mary Read and Anne Bonny." A pair of guards shoved the two women on to the deck of the gallows allowing them their sentence.

Edward nearly leapt out of the crowd anger and worry seething through his body squeezing the shoulder of the person in front of him making them yelp and shoving him off. "What's wrong with you!" Yanking his hand off of the man, Edward clenched his hands into a fist using all his strength to not run out and kill every soldier and the judge present. His wife is not supposed to stand up there, let alone, Anne, the bar wench from Nassau is up there with her. However, the two of them looked a little different from he remembered.

"Bloody pirates. I've heard much about you Mary Read. Your terror ends here today, your sentence shall be death." The crowd roared in satisfaction to see the death of pirates.

"Ya English men lose yer dignity? Yer conscious must be clear knowin' ya sentence a pregnant woman to death and innocence of 'er child. Ya be knockin' on Hell's door." Mary spat at the judge partially dressed as Kidd challenging the system.

"You both are pregnant?" The judge asked with fury.

"We are!" Anne replied flirtatiously.

"Let them both rot in prison and as soon as their children are born, take them away and kill execute the women!" unsatisfied sounds boomed from the crowd as the women are removed. One woman ran out from the crowd to try to lecture Mary and Bonny throwing mud in their faces. "Dirty wenches! Satan's whores!" but was strong armed by a guard shoving her back into the crowd. Mary and Anne walked back to the prison with all their pride and relocated in their respective cells. Edward could hardly think. 'Pregnant', the word forced him to forget his anger at the moment and focus on her condition. Is the child his? He was gone for a long time. He must save Mary and Anne. Reaching for the object the young Mayan boy gave him, he thrusted the object into the ground creating a massive smoke cloud in the crowd. People screamed, panicking in fear of the smoke. Soldiers ran to control the crowds lowering the defense outside of the prison cells. Edward took the opportunity to infiltrate during the chaos.

"Mary!" Edward whispered walking low to the ground. "Mary where are you?"

"Kenway?"

"Mary!Where are you!" he stood frantically looking around the cells.

"Kenway, over 'ere!" Mary waved her hand out of her cell.

"Oh my God Mary..." the pirate ran to iron bars separating he and his wife shoving his hands to embrace her. "What happened? Why are you here?"

Kissing her husband took high priority before talking. "What 'appened t'ya? News came t' me once a month lettin' me know ya 'adn't returned."

"Long story love. So—you are pregnant."

"Aye." she rubbed her stomach circularly.

Extending his hand to place his hand on her belly, Edward felt amazed by the nature of life. "Is it mine?" he asked nervously

The female pirate looked to her husband whom is caught up with her stomach rubbing it wondrously. Deep down, Mary felt happy. They were finally together and he seemed excited about the baby within her, but she knew she couldn't let it stop progression of the mission and with high hopes he would turn to the assassin's for good. "Did ya get all the items Kenway?"

Stopping the motions on her stomach, Edward faced Mary. "When I went to Tulum looking for you, I was told the assassins went to war with the templars. Hardly anyone was there. It surprised me to find out Ade came back and you stayed here. Glad I made it while you still live and with child." He smiled holding her hand. "Cualli and Ade are both with Ah Tabai, so I couldn't give him the items even if I wanted to and trust me—I want to be rid of this curse and leave with you and the child. Problem is I need to get my Jackdaw back since it has the rest of the items on board. When I went to the Yucatán Peninsula in search of the last item, it was Hornigold who had it and on Shark Reef. Thought I would be a dead man. Hornigold is dead now, Took it from him after we fought." A dismal expression crossed him for a moment. Attention back to his wife, Edward grinned rubbing her belly again asking the same important question again. "Is it mine?"

Moving away from the iron bars, Mary looked down to the ground tears forming on her face. "It's not yers Kenway. Livin' 'ere for so long never knowin' ya t' come back, I found meself a new man. Tis 'is."

Edward punched the iron bars so hard, it nearly rattled the entire wall. "You cheated on me!" Rage blinded him, urging him to attempt to pry the bars open with his strength, shaking with fury. "You are mine, Mary! I told you that! So you open your legs for any man who looks at you? Because I am gone and almost die, you go and find yourself a new man?"

Mary closed her eyes doing her best to ignore the furious man as tears streamed down her face knowing the life she has committed him to. " Guards!" Mary screamed as she cried. "Guards there is an intruder!"

Someone must have heard her as footsteps reverberated against the stone walls. Edward pulled his sword out and began hacking soldiers down one by one until he became overpowered and tied down. "Mary!" They hauled him away. "Mary! I will be back!" His cries slowly fading as he was completely removed from the prison.

Mary hugged the walls lamenting in her guilt as she had watched the man she loves get crushed by her lies and taken away from her never knowing if she will see him again. "It's yers Kenway..." her whispers muffled by sobs.

A citizen had leaned over to look at the prison to see all the commotion that was happening and surprised to see a wild man screaming and kicking as he is dragged out then stripped of his possessions and clothes before thrown into a cage. "Mary!" the prisoner kept hollering as his cage had been placed on a wagon to move him into a fort on the other side of town. Ducking into the nearest tavern,, the person asked for a quill and paper scribbling a message down on a tiny piece of paper. The citizen ran deep into the English colony of Port Royal until he reached a shack mingled between buildings housing pigeons. Cutting a piece of twin from the wall of the coop, he tied the message on a pigeon's leg setting it free into the air. The pigeon took off, flying throughout the day landing in the trained destination to where it belongs.

After many months of bloodshed, Ah Tabai, Ade, and Cualli with a few other assassins that survived the war, returned to Tulum exhausted. It was a victorious battle for them, but not without a greater sacrifice, the lives of their men and women; Being home was a relief to them. The temple was just the same as they left it, the women taking great care of the grounds in their absence. Ade and Cualli left on their own to greet a few of the assassins and share the bad news to those whom lost a family member, while Ah Tabai yearned for the comfort of returning to his chambers. Just then, a boy ran to his mentor waving a paper in his hand shouting for his attention.

"Mentor! Mentor! Important message for you!" he handed the assassin leader the tiny letter. Quickly reading the message, Ah Tabai forgot what he was going to do and ran to Ade. Barging in to a delicate situation Ade and Cualli were giving to a grieving family, Ah Tabai requested Ade's time.

"What is it mentor?" Ade asked sensing distress.

" We need to go rescue Edward Kenway and Mary Read, they are in trouble."

* * *

Working on this story has been a great thrill for me, thought it may not last much longer, but there will be a second installment I have been mapping out on.

I still have the fanart available for anyone to view if they would like to see it. Simply private message me and you can see.

Thank you everyone whom has been reading! You all make it the best experience for me.

Cheers!


End file.
